<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted Game by Pervy_Nerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740298">Twisted Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Nerd/pseuds/Pervy_Nerd'>Pervy_Nerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crazy Henry Bowers, Crazy Patrick Hockstetter, F/M, Patrick Hockstetter lemon, Patrick Hockstetter smut, Patrick Hockstetter x pregnant reader, Pregnant Reader, Pregnant Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:29:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Nerd/pseuds/Pervy_Nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Patrick puts you in a difficult position; you're spun into a world of fear, chaos, and sex. Who do you choose? Or do you choose, at all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter, Henry Bowers/Reader, Patrick Hockstetter &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was it just you? Or was that particular summer, just really, really, long? It started out, average enough. That final bell rang out, and an eruption of teenage angst let out through the voices of your peers. You struggled through the sea of bodies which cluttered up the halls. Finally, you managed to push your way through the heavy metal doors of the school. You breathed in a deep breath of fresh summer air, the mild heat embracing your skin. Your eyes glanced around, searching. Until you heard a loud voice.</p><p>     "Y-Y-Y-You S-Suck, Bowers!" A boy shouted. The name drew your attention. You found the figure of a young man, slowly turn around. Surrounded by his goons, as they all turned their attention to a small group of boys. You walked through the grass, as you watched the scene play out. The figure inched closer to the boy, who inched away. He mumbled something, a threatening warning, you assumed.</p><p>     "Aw leave the kid alone Henry!" You shouted, pushing the boy's friends aside. Out of harm's way. Henry's eyes slowly turned from his prey, and up to you.</p><p>     "How many times have I told you to stay of out this, woman?" He barked.</p><p>     "And how many times have I told you, not to call me 'woman?'" You planted a firm hand on his chest and pushed him away. You gave a sly smile, one of confidence you barely managed. It kept their the group's shit at bay. This bullying was never your favorite aspect of your boyfriend. But you knew it existed for reasons you didn't know, nor could you change. The same went for the rest of his gang. You started walking towards Belch's card which was parked not too far away. Ignoring when Henry leaned over your shoulder. He pointed and spat a threat before he turned away. Throwing an arm over you. He guides you to the car and opens the back door for you. The most gentlemanly thing you've seen him do all month. Vic, Patrick, and Belch laugh and cheer in celebration of their temporary liberation from school.</p><p>     You sit in the middle, with Henry on your left with an arm holding you tightly to him. His brow is low and glare on a slow burn. As if he's guarding you. Another figure sandwiches you. A lanky, cartoon of a human being. His greasy hair hangs around his neck, and cheeks as he laughs. His laugh, high pitched and terrifying. You imagine, hearing it in the middle of the night would not be a pleasant experience. Patrick leans on you throughout the ride. As he usually does. He uses every excuse to touch you. Henry will bark at him, but he'll shrug it off and make some excuse.</p><p>     Patrick is a natural flirt. Whether it be wanted or not. Whether he's trying to get into a girl's pants or not. He has a malicious smile and piercing blue eyes. You see the way he looks at you when Henry's not paying attention. You're not stupid. And you're also not opposed to it. Something about it, makes you tingle all over. The thought of Patrick, does something for you. You'd never act on it. But you're thankful he can't read minds. You'd be lying if you said you hadn't practiced moaning his name once or twice.</p><p>     "Where to?" Belch asks from the driver's seat, loud rock music blaring. He's barely audible.</p><p>     "There's that new shopping mall or whatever." You offer.</p><p>     "Fuck off. We're not shopping with you. That place is a town over anyways." Henry curses. He likes to pin you as just some girl. Who likes the color pink, and shopping, and long walks on the beach. But he knows better. Apart of you wonders why he does this. Why he says things when you're just as bad as the rest of them. If you were a boy, he'd treat you no different to one of the others. You have a hunch that he likes to paint you more feminine and fragile than you are for his own fantasy.</p><p>     "I never said anything about shopping." You jab an elbow into his side. Other than a suppressed flinch and a grown, you don't get much attention. They talk amongst themselves. Once a kid is spotted, your moment of thoughtful peace is broken by shouting and yelling. You reach out to anything you can as you're thrown around in the backseat. You attempt to balance yourself as Belch takes a sharp turn down an alleyway. You hold on tightly, as you hear your boyfriend shout, and throw something. The moment happens fast, and out of nowhere. You sit, dazed and confused as Belch drives off and back onto the road. Eyes wide, the moment calms down, and you look down at your hand. Which is gripped onto something, warm, and hard. First, you're greeted with a sly smile, which stretches across Patrick's pale cheeks. Then you find your hand tightly wrapped around his thigh. In a panic, you jerk your hand back before Henry can sit back down. Patrick licks his lips at you and chuckles, as Henry's arm finds itself comfortably around you again. You try to shake it off.</p><p>     As the day goes on, you find the car going through a dirt road. Due to, lack of seatbelts. You are thrown around between two bodies once again. You'd think you'd be good at this by now. But you try desperately to just balance yourself by grabbing Henry's leg. It doesn't do much. You're forced to use Patrick as stability as well. Something he does, rather happily. Once he notices your situation, he slides a hand behind your back and holds on by your hip. Your small yelps of surprise and awkward situation, do not help with Patrick's boner he's trying desperately to hide from his friends. When your hand accidentally glides across it, he practically purrs.</p><p>     Henry's head is stuck, staring out the window. Even after you all tumble into the seats once again, after a night of drinking and smoking, Henry doesn't give you much attention. You wind up pulling up to the local lakeside. It's a secluded little area, hidden by some of the forests. You lean against a tree, to stable your dizzy head. You watch as Vic simply lays down on the grass and closes his eyes. He's loudly humming some song you heard on the radio earlier that day. Henry is quiet, and sort of just stands there. Until he gets the idea that skinny dipping in the lake, at night, would be a good idea. So he just starts stripping. And then when the others just kind of just stand and watch.</p><p>     "Y'all are a bunch of pussies! Get in! The waters great!" Vic complies, easily.</p><p>     "What about leeches?" Belch notes.</p><p>     "There are no leeches! Get in you fat fuck!" Belch reluctantly undresses. You try to keep your eyes away when too much skin is shown. Luckily, the moonlight doesn't show you much. So you just, advert your gaze if there is anything to be seen. Patrick is the last to wade in. "Y/N! Get your ass in here!" Henry shouts.</p><p>     "Fuck off! I'm not getting naked in front of all of you!" You receive a slightly disappointed sigh from the boys. Except for Henry. He's not drunk enough to completely block them out. But he's sober enough to give them shit for sexualizing you.</p><p>     "Come on, Y/L/N!" Patrick pleads after a minute or two of begging.</p><p>     "Suck a dick, Hockstetter!" You call back with a laugh, as you undress. You refuse to do so, completely. Only stripping to your underwear, but that's good enough for them. The five of you shout and party the rest of the night away. Bottles of alcohol seem to just appear in the gang's, and your hands throughout the night. You barely remember getting home. It came back in flashes of harsh light, or moments. The last thing you remember is watching Henry roll on a condom before stumbling over you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of everything, your favorite thing about summer. Was sleeping in. Once your parents left early for work, the house was yours. To sleep the day away. You rolled over in your bed, wrapping the sheets around you as you lay there. In complete and utter bliss. That was until the loud, obnoxious sound of your front doorbell rang. You ignored it. Hoping to be left alone. If it was the mailman, he could leave the shit at the front door, or come back later. But you weren't so lucky.</p><p>     The bell rang again. And again, and again, and again. Dear God, who was pressing it that many times!? You looked up at the boxy electric clock on your bedside table as the sound continued. Now mixed with banging and shouting. 3:50 in the afternoon. Who the hell? You sluggishly got out of bed, rubbing your eyes and holding your head in your hands. The awful, horrific sound raging through your house and your head.</p><p>     "Alright! Alright! Motherfucker! Shut up!" You shouted as you stumbled through the halls. You leaned against the front before unlocking the few different locks and tossing the door open. The light hurt, it blurred everything. Painting an alien silhouette in front of you. You squinted to get a better look. Your mascara you forgot to remove bled to below your eyes. Giving you an even more unkempt look. But who gave a shit? Not you. You didn't have the best reputation in Derry, why try to build one up now?</p><p>     "Christ Y/N. It's 4. Did I have to wake you up?" A voice chuckled. Suddenly this mystery person came into view. Patrick stood at your doorstep. Hands in his pockets, standing with his crotch leaning out first as he usually did. You note the shirt he's wearing. Mostly because it's your favorite shirt. It's plain, and old, and stained with god-knows-what. But the slightly fading face of a crazed Tom and Jerry character is still clearly visible. This shirt showcases Patrick, almost perfectly. But if Patrick is like Tom, who is his Jerry? You look up at him, your eyes stinging with sleep. Your face was still red and puffy. You scrunched up your face to make a disgusted expression.</p><p>     "The hell are you doing here, Hockstetter? And where are the guys?" You questioned. What reason would that asshole have for showing up unannounced? Without your boyfriend, his friend no less.</p><p>     "Eh. They're around." He shrugged off the question. His gaze fell down to your body. A large shirt draped over your form. Hiding almost everything other than the short shorts that attempted to cover up your nether regions. "Y'know a girl like you, shouldn't be answering their door lookin' like that." He snickers.</p><p>     "What do you want?" You groan. He shrugs, and he gets this look in his eyes. This predatory, determined gaze that pierces you. He licks his lips and looks you up and down again.</p><p>     "I want-" SLAM!</p><p>     You lock the closed door. Your eyelids still heavy, you're having none of Patrick's shit today. The hell was he thinking? Coming to your house thinking he could get some? You're not some whore. And you weren't gonna let him make you such. Henry may not have been the best boyfriend in the world. But Patrick would be no better. And one thing you were not, was a cheater.</p><p>     You shuffled into the kitchen, and look out the window to see if he's still there. You move the curtain aside to peek out, only to be greeted by two, giant blue eyes staring back at you. You jump back with a surprised yelp. The curtain snaps back and all you hear is that laugh. That cackle. You hit the window in an attempt to get him back. His laugh fades, as he walks away. You look out again, and find him gone. You take a deep breath and go about your day. Which is mundane. You clean, you eat. You watch TV. A relaxed summer day.</p><p>     Usually, Henry drags you around town on your days off. But he knows how you like to sleep in. He calls you around six.</p><p>     "Hey." He blurts through the phone.</p><p>     "What's up?" You ask, leaning against the wall. One hand holding the phone pressed to your cheek. The other playing with the cord attached to the kitchen wall. He takes a minute to respond.</p><p>     "Nothing." His voice and low. Almost shakey. Henry will always and forever be the epitome of angst. But there are times when he's more than usual. Like when he just says, 'hey' instead of 'hey princess' or 'hey babe'. He doesn't use these names around the guys. It's a thing for you, and you alone.</p><p>     "Bullshit. What's wrong?" You ask.</p><p>     "Nothing."</p><p>     "You go out with the guys today?"</p><p>     "Yeah."</p><p>     "How'd, that go?"</p><p>     "Fine. Patrick wasn't there." Your heart skips a beat. If Henry finds out he was at your house. That could spell trouble. </p><p>     "Why?" You hear him shuffle.</p><p>     "I don't fucking know. Bastard wanders off all the time. You see him at all today?" Shit.</p><p>     "No, I've been home all day." That was the truth.</p><p>     "Okay. How was your day?"</p><p>     "Fine, I guess. Didn't do shit."</p><p>     "You wanna do something tomorrow?"</p><p>     "Yeah. Sure." You say with a smile. Maybe he'll actually take you out on a real date for once.</p><p>     "We'll pick you up." 'We'...no. Definitely not a date. Damn.</p><p>     "Cool."</p><p>     "I gotta go."</p><p>     "Okay. Bye-bye." He hangs up. You sigh and place the receiver back on the wall. Somethings wrong.</p><p>     The night goes on as usual. Your parents arrive home, you eat dinner. You're the average American family you'd say. The only thing is that your parents never really talk to you. It was like as soon as you moved to Derry a year or so back, they've been too tired or busy to be bothered. Anything you needed, they'd throw money at you. But the conversation was usually short and kept to a minimum. You'd go to your bedroom to escape them early in the night. You'd lay in bed. Listen to music and lay back as you read a book or magazine until you blissfully fall asleep.</p><p>     You were woken up by a loud knocking sound. You jolt up. Fear spreads through you when you realize it's coming from your bedroom window. You reach out for something to protect yourself with. Something. You end up grabbing your bedside table lamp. You inch closer as the knocking continues. You look, to find a menacing grin greet you through the glass. You set the lamp down, and begrudgingly slide the window open.</p><p>     "Patrick!?" You shout, hushed. You don't know if your parents are asleep yet or not. You watched as he pulls himself into the room. You would have tried to push him out if it wasn't for your worry you'd hurt him too badly. He stumbles a bit. His lanky leg hoping as he makes the other in. "The fuck do you think you're doing!?"</p><p>     "I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago, baby doll." Suddenly his snake-like fingers are all over you. One hand pulls you in by a hip, the other forces your lips against his by pressing you close from the back of your neck. His kiss is rough, and rash. It's rushed and his tongue is in your mouth in no time. But there's just something there that hasn't ever been in a kiss before. It's true, animalistic, passionate. He's all over you. Clothes fly off in a hazy moment. You can't bring yourself to stop him or to stop yourself. It feels right.</p><p>     So when you're almost completely naked, spread for Patrick as you lay on your bed. You can't help yourself. Somehow the lanky character is thicker than your boyfriend. He licks his lips when notices you staring at it. His mouth finds your neck easily, kissing and leaving hickeys as he teases your dripping wet pussy with the head of his cock.</p><p>     "Mh, wait. Let me get a condom." You sit up to grab one from your nightstand. But suddenly there's a hand on your throat. You're shoved back to the bed. Patrick licks up your neck, to your ear.</p><p>     "That cucks never fucked you raw before, has he?" He practically moans. You don't respond, but that just answers his question. A low chuckle escapes his throat as you feel him slowly slide his cock into you. Filling you balls deep, stretching you slightly.</p><p>     "F-Fuck." You curse, putting out a hand on his chest to keep him back a bit. He watches as you squirm before he starts moving. At first, it's slow, but the build-up doesn't take long. Before you know it, you're clinging onto him as he pounds you relentlessly. You can't help but leave scratches down his back as he brings you closer and closer to orgasm. You have to bite your lip to keep yourself from making a sound. The hand around your throat squeezes gently. His eyes look deep into yours, and that's it. You make something like a squeak as you cum all over his cock. His smile stretches across his faces and he laughs almost triumphantly. "I bet he's never cum inside you either." Patrick purrs.</p><p>     "N-No Patrick don't. Please don't cum in me!" You beg. The hand around your neck tightens, and he leans in closer. His forehead pressed against yours.</p><p>     "You don't have a choice Y/N. I'm gonna make you mine. I'm claiming you. This pussy belongs to me." He growls. You gasp for breath as his last few thrusts become harder, deeper. You feel him twitch and cum deep inside you.</p><p>     "N-Noo." You whimper, but it's too late. Once he's finished pouring himself into you, he pulls out. Watching with a cruel smile as it leaks out of you. You pant on your bed, as you watch him get dressed.</p><p>     "See you tomorrow, baby doll." He leaves a peck on your lips before winking and practically throwing himself out the window.</p><p>     Fuck. What have you done!?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard to stay awake in the state that Patrick left you. You fell asleep almost instantly. Waking up the next morning, your entire body aching. Sore, with a splitting headache. You ran your fingers through your air, sighing deeply as you sat up in bed. You looked over at the clock on your bedside table. Noon. You groaned and hopped off of your mattress. Feeling heavy, and disgusting.</p><p>     The bright light of day blinded you as you shuffled to your door. The event of the night before playing in your head over and over again. What have you done? That thought ran through your head as you stepped into the shower and let warm water soak into your skin. A small attempt to wash away the sin. But no matter how much you hated it, that small part of you celebrated your new affair. This was it. The beginning of something new. You had no choice but to break it off with Henry now, right? As much as you cared for him, he'd never truly returned your affection or cared for you as much either.</p><p>     You struggled to get dressed, to say the least. Your mind wasn't working quite right. And you were in no mood to look cute. You condemned yourself to a high waisted pair of torn jeans, and a T-shirt. But before you really had time to process the heavy pressure of just exhibiting, the loud sound called out to you. The obnoxious honk from that car yanked you downstairs. Your feet stumbled over you, as you swung the front door open.</p><p>     "Y/N! Get in!" You heard Belch shout from his car, which anxiously putted outside your front yard. It was just him, and Vic in the passenger side. Which, was odd. Wouldn't he have picked up Henry before you? You hopped down the sidewalk as you pulled your shoes onto your feet. Climbing into the back seat.</p><p>     "Hey guys, what's up?" You ask as you slam the car door behind you. Belch starts the car and is halfway down the block before Vic answers.</p><p>     "Ah, nothin! We thought we'd grab you first since you were closest." He explains. You watch the road as you listen to the loud music playing through the speakers. You don't question anything until Belch pulls up to Patrick's. Your heart jumps with fear and excitement. He honks the horn a view times as you sit there.</p><p>     "Why Henry's last?" You question. Belch shrugs.</p><p>     "Henry said he wanted to hang out by the creek today, Henry's the closest to it."</p><p>     "Right..." You don't want to be suspicious, but you knew Henry wasn't going to like that you were with the guys without him. He was possessive like that. Or maybe not as possessive, as he was cautious. After all, Patrick had proved time and time again to be a hassle. The slamming of a door attracts your attention, and you watch Patrick mosey across his lawn. His long legs leading him towards you. You swear that crooked smile of his is bigger than usual. He opens the car door and slides in next to you.</p><p>     "Hey." He gives the guys a nod, and Belch drives off again.</p><p>     "The creek, huh? Henry say why?" You ask. Wondering why you weren't told by him. You just spoke to him the night before. You try to avoid looking at Patrick. Keeping your sight forward. Away from his general presence</p><p>     "Not really." It doesn't take long to get to Henry's, but the ride is uncomfortable for the simple fact that Patrick is there. You can feel when his eyes are staring at you. More than usual. Of course more than usual, after last night. You watch Henry walk out of his house, his head hung low. Somethings wrong. "Your old man get on you about the knife?" Henry angrily shuffles next to you and spits out the side of the car.</p><p>     "That fat fuck knows if he touches me, I'll kill him."</p><p>     "Knife? The one he-"</p><p>     "Don't ask, Y/L/N!" Your boyfriend barks at you. His eyes dart from you to Patrick, behind you. "Where the hell were you Yesterday!?" He shouts.</p><p>     "Got caught up. Had a date." He chuckles. And you feel a deep shiver go down your spine.</p><p>     "You? A date? Who'd fuck you?" You. You fucked Patrick. Or rather, he fucked you. You don't even want to look at him. His smile widens and he licks his lips while he blue eyes hop from friend to friend.</p><p>     "Y'Know Lesley's older sister?" He asks. A lie. But he sells it with pride.</p><p>     "No, fucking, way!" Vic shouts, hitting him on the shoulder from the front. The hot older sister of a fellow student. She just graduated high school, and she's become the whole town's obsession. Patrick just nods, and cackles as Belch drives off again. Henry's arm finally finds it's way around your shoulder as you ride. Simultaneously providing a comforting, and terrifying feeling. You never thought you could feel that way. When you reach the creek, which sits at the end of a hill, you pick up a few rocks and stary skipping. Henry lays down in the rocks and just lays there. You watch him, as the other three fumble to find something to just keep themselves busy. Henry's acting weird. Vic joins you in skipping rocks across the river. Only for that small moment of peace to be interrupted.</p><p>     "Fuck this!!!" Henry finally shouts. He gets up and chucks a large rock into the water. You all stand and watch him as he rages. Throwing rocks, and branches into the water. He eventually manages to tire himself out. Panting. You all stare. All you can hear is the creek, until the pedals of a bike fumble through. The four look up the tree decorated hill. A local boy, Mike is riding by. And you curse to yourself. They've spotted their target. There's no stopping them now. Before you knew it, you're hiding in the car as you wait for them to come back from their attack. You cant count how many times you've tried to stop them, but it's just Henry. And Patrick doesn't help.</p><p>     They come back whimpering with their tails tucked between their legs. Bruises decorating them as they struggle to make it to the car.</p><p>     "Where's Henry?" You ask as the three get into the car. "Hey! You fuckers leave him!?" You shout. When he trips over himself getting up the hill, you run to his aid. Blood dripping down the side of his head. You curse as you get him into the car. He refuses to go home to get patched up, so your left to host the gang at your empty house. "What the hell happened to you guys?" You ask as you wipe away the blood from Henry's forehead. Patrick sits on the floor, his legs outstretched as he stares at you. Belch covers his busted nose with an ice pack, and Vic settled for a band-aid or two. </p><p>     "We were ambushed." Patrick bucks up with a smile.</p><p>     "Shut the fuck up, Hockstetter!" Henry demands. No one else wants to answer you. And you're left there in deep tension and silence as you sit on your couch. To distract the group, you turn on the Tv. And that seems to do the trick until it gets late. You get up to use the bathroom, and when you come out. You hear footsteps behind you, down the hallway. You stop in your tracks and let a hand push your shoulder into the wall beside you. Those blue eyes meet yours, and you feel Patrick's lips crash into yours. You moan softly, very aware that Henry's in the other room.</p><p>     "I can't do it. I can't break up with him. Not tonight anyway." You Practically whine. Patrick's brow knits together for a brief moment in amusement and confusion.</p><p>     "Who said I wanted you to break up with him?"</p><p>     "Well, last night w-we-"</p><p>     "Last night. I claimed you. Now you know who you belong to." He breathed into your ear. "That doesn't concern Henry." You quickly hear shuffling come around the corner, and Patrick throws himself away as you watch Henry walk into the hallway.</p><p>     "Get your bitch ass away from my girl!" He demands. And Patrick can't help but give a smile and a chuckle.</p><p>     "Sure thing." He shakes his head, as he walks away. You can practically feel the fury in your boyfriend's eyes as he stands there burning. Your wrist is snatched, and you're pulled up the stairs while he shouts.</p><p>     "Out! All of you! Go home!" And he pulls you up to your room. You try to stop him, pull away somehow. But he doesn't even notice your struggle. He tosses you into your room before slamming the door behind you. Once he practically rips off his own shirt, you take a good guess as to what you're in for. So you reach over to your bedside table to grab a condom. When you pull one out, Henry just tosses it aside and orders you to get naked. He's in desperate need of release.</p><p>     "H-Henry" He stomps over and roughly undresses you himself. "But what about-"</p><p>     "Shut up! I don't want to hear another word out of you! You're mine to fuck how I want when I want. So stop talking, and bend over!" He forces you to bend over the bed. Ripping off the small fabric of your panties. You go to protest, but before you can. He thrusts his cock deep inside of you. And without hesitation starts fucking you. The bed is already shaking as he pounds himself into you over, and over again. You let out surprised and pleasured cries as he fucks you. He digs his nails into your flesh as he keeps one hand on your hips. The other pulls your hair, forcing your head up. He lets out grunts and curses, feeling you. You don't expect to cum so quickly, or at all for that matter. But you do, and it drives him wild. Drives him deeper. You grip onto the sheets as you feel him twitch, and cum inside of you.</p><p>     "H-Henry...Y-You came inside." You whine. And he appears to just ignore you as he pulls out and shakes off his state of mind.</p><p>     "Better than a condom!" He shouts and smacks your ass before he gets dressed. His loud wasn't as big as Patrick's, but it easily falls out of you as you stand. "You're mine. You hear?" He tucks his hand under your chin and pulls it close to his face. You nod, exhausted. "Good girl." He roughly kisses you before pushing you to the bed. Tossing a thank you behind him as he walks out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't as easy to avoid the situation than you thought it would be. Patrick was strategic when it came to you and Henry. Every second Henry wasn't looking at you, Patrick had a hand somewhere on your person. Preferably on your chest or ass. You tried your best to swat his wandering hands away when Henry was too close for comfort. But that did little to stop him. And it didn't help that Henry was becoming more and more visibly distracted.</p><p>     You knew something wasn't right, and you knew it came from home. But what the hell were you supposed to do? It's not like you'd get an answer if you asked or anything. And god forbid you try and actually do something. You didn't want to even think about what he'd do to you then.</p><p>     You had a few more pressing matters to deal with. Like dealing with the sex-crazed Patrick for one. His lust for you had grown since your first encounter. You had started losing count of how many times he had snuck into your bedroom late at night and fucked you into your mattress. You stopped warning him that you might get pregnant. It never stopped him from emptying his load inside you before. Same went for Henry. Neither of them seemed to listen to you.</p><p>     Half-way through your summer, you spent a day hanging around Vic's place. His family wasn't home, and there wasn't much to do around town anyways. The biggest thrill of the day, if you could call it that, was stealing a few bags of chips, and sodas from a local gas station. It wasn't anything new, and the boys seemed bored by it. Not much left to do but sit and chow down and watch a little TV.</p><p>     You took your place curled up on Henry's side. His eyes focused on the Tv, you cried to grab a bit of attention by running your fingers through his hair. No such luck. It was like you barely even existed.</p><p>     "There's nothing on!" You heard Belch declare as he flipped through channels. Suddenly a flash of a full-on nude chest shot came into the screen and Vic and Henry shouted at him to go back. You felt Patrick give a low chuckle next to you as Belch struggled to go back. It was something about a country style concert, you weren't really paying attention. You were too busy trying to shift away and wandering hand. Thin and lanky fingers made their way below your ass and took a firm grip. To no avail, the groping continued. You leaned away from Henry slightly to make sure he wouldn't notice. Or any of the other boys. Your heart raced in your chest.</p><p>     Fuck. Patrick wasn't letting up. He leaned in closer even. His lips tickling your ear as he whispered.</p><p>     "Go to the bathroom. I'll meet you there in five." And scratched his unkept nails against your skin. You bit your lip to keep yourself from making a sound. He pulled away and leaned back. You felt yourself start to sweat and panic.</p><p>     "I'm gonna take a leak." You announced awkwardly, standing and walking off to the bathroom. Hearing a half-minded Henry joke.</p><p>     "Don't fall in." Making himself smirk as he kept watching the screen. You closed the door and waited. Maybe, just maybe you could escape out the window? Run home and avoid the whole thing? Your heart jumped out of your chest when you heard the door open, and close. Shit. Shit. Shit.</p><p>     "Look, Patrick. I can't do this anymore. It's not right." You didn't have the guts to face him. Staring at the tile wall in front of you. You heard the door lock behind you. When you didn't get an answer, you started to shake. "I-I" you were cut off by two hands forcing you against the wall. The pressure of not only hands but a whole body pressing you against the wall was sudden and startling. You gasped loudly. Looking up into the icy blue eyes that bared down at you.</p><p>     "You think you can't do this anymore?" He growled. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts? Seeing that fuck abuse you like that?" He grinds his hips into your ass. Nursing his erection. "Ignoring such a hot thing like you." You melt when he stuffs his face in your neck, and he purrs. "It's fucking criminal."</p><p>     "P-Patrick." You sigh as you feel him undress you from the waist down. Kissing and biting the back of your neck and ear as he hurries to pull himself out of his pants. The familiar feeling of his cock sliding deep inside fills you as you let out another airy gasp of pleasure. You'd be lying if you said you didn't enjoy this part. The way Patrick made you feel. Drove you crazy.</p><p>     Suddenly he's fucking you into the cold tile wall. Your hands, face, and chest pressed up against it almost painfully. His thrusts are relentless and if he was going any fast it'd make a loud slapping sound. You heard a knock at the door, and you jump. Patrick only pauses for a second.</p><p>     "Y/N?" Henry's voice comes out muffled from behind the door. Patrick lets out a soft, airy chuckle and goes right back to fucking you. You choke on your words and bite your tongue.</p><p>     "Y-Yeah?"</p><p>     "You alright?"</p><p>     "I'm fine!" You insist as Patrick gets rougher. He's enjoying this bit way, way too much.</p><p>     "You sure?"</p><p>     "Yeah! I-I just...feel nauseous is all...ah..shit." You curse under your breath as your orgasm builds deep inside you.</p><p>     "Okay." Henry takes the excuse, though audibly suspicious in his tone. You heard him shuffle off down the hall. And Patrick holds you tightly by your waist. Wrapping himself around you so he can rest his chin on your shoulder.</p><p>     "Such a good girl, Y/N." He speaks. "Taking my cock while telling off your boyfriend. Tell me. Can he make you cum like I can?" He asks, reaching down and playing with your clit with that damned grin on his face. You lose all control, cumming around him easily. "Oohhh fuck." He grunts. "Haha that's it, baby, drain my cock." Within another minute he starts to shake. Clinging to your body as his orgasm hits him. His hips buck, and he digs himself deep as he can. Leaving small pink scratch marks on your sides as he loses control. Cumming once again, balls deep inside of you. You bite your lip, hard.</p><p>     Patrick kisses your cheek and cleans himself up a bit before leaving you in the bathroom to clean yourself up. To sit back down in Henry's arms with a load leaking out of you in your panties. Patrick has a permanent smile on his crooked lips the rest of the night. Damn him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer was finally coming to an abrupt close. Suddenly you were out back to shop for clothes with your mother, and preparing with a new supply of pencils, and notebooks. You were fully prepared to start your Sophomore year of high school, or so you thought. The last week of summer rolled around with that familiar summer haze. Only heavier than usual. You awake on your last free Monday with a splitting headache that racked your whole body.</p><p>     Sweat stuck to your body as your shift between your unusually heavy sheets. You pushed the fabric off of your body with the little energy you had. Immediately regretting it when the action brought the feeling of nausea. You heaved your hand up to your face and ran your fingers across your sweat-covered forehead. You were utterly miserable. You'd been hungover before, but never something like this. Besides, you hadn't been drinking very much as of late. You feared that being too drunk you might slip up, and Henry would find out your secret. No matter what, Henry couldn't know.</p><p>     You waited for nausea to pass, but it didn't. At first, it was a dull feeling that made everything heavy. And then you felt the tickle of regenerated food in your throat and you bolted up. Throwing yourself to the floor and lunging for the small trash pail next to your desk. You gagged and let up what remained. Gasping and panting as the sickness took you a few times. You sat there, clutching the plastic container, and let yourself calm. Shit.</p><p>     Once that passed, you pulled yourself up from the desk. You felt, a little better, a little. You shuffled out into the hallway. And looked around. You made your way to your bathroom and turned on the shower. A good, cold shower to wash everything away. You gargled the water in your mouth to take away the rank taste of gunk in the back of your throat. The heavy feeling started to let up. And when you got out, you almost felt hungry. You did your best to get dressed in the most comfortable clothes you had that still passed as presentable.</p><p>     Then came the familiar honking of a car horn. You cringed. Not now...You groaned and pulled yourself out of the house with bags under your eyes. Your brows knitted together and you squinted to make sure your vision was correct. It was just Belch in the driver seat. His arm out the open window as he watched you walk down the drive. You opened the car door.</p><p>     "Just you?" You ask, and he gives you a nervous shrug.</p><p>     "Apparently they're all already at Fix." The fix was a not-so-popular diner in the town that the group often inhabited when they were looking to sit down and grab a soda. It was that or the McDonalds in town, but that was always filled with kids. The diner was mostly for sad old people, drug users, hungover men and women, and bored teenagers. Making it perfect for the gang.</p><p>     "Gotcha." You sat down and closed the door behind you. Your squint didn't relax. Your eyelids drooped over your usually bright eyes and grunted slightly when you sat down. Clearly, not your best morning.</p><p>     "You alright?" Belch asked, staring at you. You shrugged.</p><p>     "I threw up this morning. I hope it's not the flu."</p><p>     "Jesus. If you wanna go back to bed I won't stop you." He offers, a look of genuine concern over his face. Reggie was probably the nicest of the group when it came to his friends. With strangers, he was impartial, and gross even for a laugh or two. But when it came to the gang, he was a caregiver. Vic was nice too, but he was a little more shy than Belch.</p><p>     "No, I'll be fine." You shook your head. "You won't stop me, but I'll get a visit from Henry later." You pulled your seat belt on, and he started to car. The movement shook you slightly and going over small bumps and the turns in the road made it worse. Suddenly the wind through the open windows wafted the scent of cigarette smoke impeded deeply in the car, into your face. Nausea came back with a vengeance, and you grabbed onto the car door. Belch looked at you with a start.</p><p>     "Shit. Y/N. You okay?"</p><p>     "Pull over." You managed. You tried to hold yourself back and shut your eye tight as he pulled over into the dirt on the side of the road. You threw open the door, and the seatbelt off and leaned out. You spit up what was left in your stomach until you were gagging up saliva and nothing. You felt a warm hand on your back as he awkwardly patted and rubbed your back. You held back your hair with one hand while the other clutched tightly around the car door. The moment left you sweating, and panting all over again. You leaned back up into the seat and closed your eyes as you wiped your mouth.</p><p>     "I'll take you home." He said as you closed the car door again.</p><p>     "No...no...I'm fine. Just, drive slower."</p><p>     "Y/N, you're clearly sick."</p><p>     "No. I feel better I swear. I just need some water I'll be fine." He sighed, in defiance. "Look, we're halfway there. Let's just go." He shifted and gave you a 'fine' look before driver off. With a little more caution st your request. The smell of cigarettes kept making you gag, which confused you more than anything else. You'd been around the smell almost all your life, why now was it bothering you? You held it together until you reached the diner. Belch held the door open for you as you walked in. You looked up and saw the three boys at the table. Patrick saw you first and an uneasy real smile stretched across his face. He gave a wave as you sat down next to Henry in the booth.</p><p>     "Damn Y/N. You look like Hell." Vic blurted with concern. You glanced up with a small glare. In no mood for anyone's shit.</p><p>     "Hey." Henry scolded, as he swung an around your shoulder. The weight was surprisingly heavy. You kept your eyes down at the table, as you slid the menu over and you look over it.</p><p>     "You alright babe?" Henry asked as he looked over you. Belch sat next to Patrick on the other side of the booth. Sandwiching the lanky boy between him, and Vic. His shoulders were pressed a slightly up, but his head drooped as he inspected your expression. When you didn't answer, Belch looked at them and answered for you.</p><p>     "She got sick on the way here." All eyes were on you, but you tried to just ignore them.</p><p>     "You sick?" Henry looked at you. You put your elbows on the table and held your head in your hands, and you shook your head.</p><p>     "Hungover, or something." You brushed it off, still confused yourself.</p><p>     "You didn't drink last night," Patrick mentioned, clearly examining the issue. Sometimes he reminded you of a focused scientist the way he studied people and situations. You could see the gears turning, as he analyzed, and cataloged. You shrugged and shook again.</p><p>     "Fuckin, I don't know." You stated. The very clearly hungover herself, and the hateful waitress walked over and just looked at you. Her name was Clair. You knew her. She'd been there since you could remember, but you couldn't remember a time you had a real conversation with her. "A coffee, and a plate of fries." You requested. She scribbled down the order and marched away. You sighed.</p><p>     "Well, whatever it is. Don't get me sick." Vic tried to lay a joke down, and you ignored it. Earning a, 'really?' Look from Belch. Vic wasn't a bad guy, he was just awkward. Didn't really know what to do with himself, and as a result, came across as an ass. He wasn't. You could recall several times where he'd gone out of his way to help you with homework. He taught you how to widdle a spear with a pocket knife.</p><p>     You felt cold fingertips graze over your knee, and you glanced up. Patrick's deep blue eyes met yours. And it sent a shiver down your spine. Was he showing...affection? Sympathy? You didn't like it. That wasn't like Patrick. His eyes shifted as they looked over yours. No. He was searching for answers. You pulled your knee away, and he shifted his jaw to pop it as he leaned back. Something he did, often to intimidate, or get across that he was uncomfortable or upset.</p><p>     "I feel fine now. I just need to eat something." You said, and Henry ran a hand over your back. Henry could be very caring when he wanted to be. You don't think he knew how to react when it came to those things, but now he had a strange surge of sympathy for you. They all did. It was odd. All of it.</p><p>The random sickness. The situation. Their reactions. All of it. And on top of all of it. You had missed a whole month. Wait. Shit...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually, the first days of school rolled around. And it rolled over you like a damn hay bail. The first day, you threw up. Again. You had the weirdest habit of doing that lately. Throwing up at random moments, out of seemingly nowhere. Of course, it wasn't nowhere. Something was causing it, and you had a damn good idea what it was. Though you'd never say it out loud.</p><p>     The very thought made your heart race rapidly. It made your tongue dry, and your leg shake. The kind of antsy shake you got when extremely anxious. You found yourself leaning against a brick wall in a large alleyway in town. Looking off in the distance as the thought crossed your mind. You didn't even realize your leg was bobbing up and down until you felt a firm hand slap down on your thigh and hold it down.</p><p>     "Cut that out, won't ya? Makin' me nervous." Henry scolded before turning his attention back to the conversation the small group was having. You didn't say a thing. You held back your nauseous feeling as the boys smoked their cigarettes. The smell used to make you vomit, sometimes it still does. </p><p>     "Y/N...You alright?" Belch asked from across the alley. You looked up at him and realized you were wearing your melancholy expression. You forced a smile and a bright look in your eyes. You nodded.</p><p>     "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."</p><p>     "Haha! Yeah ya' are!" Henry laughed and swung his arm over your shoulders to hold you closer. Eluding to the sex the two of you had the night before. A relatively uneventful night as far as you were concerned. Out of nowhere, like your sudden illness, came a feeling of boredom with Henry. Boredom and annoyance. Henry had his moments of genuine affection and value. But for the most part, you wanted nothing more than to drop him.</p><p>     Your eyes glazed over the glassy blue eyes of Patrick who held a cigarette between his rubbery lips. An amused smile crept over his lips and he shifted his place against the wall as he chuckled. Clearly entertained by your reaction at Henry's comment. You looked back at Henry, fed up. He looked back down at you and realized your opinion. Shaking your head, you chewed on your bottom lip.</p><p>     "What?" He asked, clearly confused that his review of you the night before was not being greeted with smiles and cheering. You pushed yourself away from the wall and wrenched yourself from his embrace. Shuffling off down the alleyway and to the street. "Hey! Where you goin'!?" He shouted after you. You ignored him and kept walking. You reached the warmth of the afternoon sun as it shined down on the sidewalk that sat beside the small stretch of road. In between various buildings and businesses.</p><p>     You closed your eyes and took a deep breath as the late summer airbrushed your hair over your bright cheeks. The idea came back, and you started the sweat. Your heart dropped down to your stomach and you felt sick again. You were so sick of being sick. Just get it over with, just do it. You made your way down the street, your sweaty palms stuffed in your denim short pockets. Your breathing became uneasy as you got closer and closer. What if someone you knew was in there? What if you got caught?</p><p>     Your breath started becoming shaky as you opened the doors and that loud familiar chime of the door sounded off like a fire alarm. It startled you at first. Your eyes stared as you saw movement from behind the pharmacy counter. A familiar figure emerged, creepy Keene, that's what the girls of the neighborhood called him. The ones he hit on anyways. He had a bad habit of flirting with underage girls. He'd never been convicted of a crime, but that didn't stop rumors from spreading amongst the youth. It didn't stop Gretta Keene from being rumored to have been molested by him either. You had watched the blonde drag a girl to the ground by her hair once for that.</p><p>     "Ah! Ms. L/N." He smiled and gave a short wave. You gave an awfully awkward smile back and went on browsing. How could you do this? How could you go up to him with such a purchase? He'd know, and then Gretta would know, and then the whole damn town would know. Fuck. You always liked to play it off as a tough girl. Not taking shit from anybody, independent. Like you didn't care what anyone thought or said about you. You were a damn liar.</p><p>     Your eyes looked over the boxes of various medications and ointments. You strolled down, the sound of your shoes dragging against the short carpet of the store echoed in your ears. Your eyes looked over the options for birth control. Then period products. And finally...the small selection of tests. Thank god you didn't have to go to a doctor to find this out. All you had to do, was buy one, take it home and pee on a damn stick. You looked over the options and went to reach for one. Until something stopped you. You stopped you. You pulled back and bit on your lip as a feeble attempt to calm yourself from your state of panic. You looked over to the counter. Mr. Keene glanced up from a prescription bottle and looked you up and down. Nope.</p><p>     You made a b-line for the front door. You pushed the door open and flew out onto the street. Your heart racing and blood pumping so hard you could feel it. You were blocked by a mass and knocked back slightly. Ending your rush of running away quickly. It shook you from your state of mind. Your eyes wide you searched for an explanation and found Belch standing there. Panting, and crazed, you stared up at him.</p><p>     "Christ Y/N. Are you okay? What's wrong with you?" He asked, genuine concern in his eyes. His large hands placed themselves on your shoulders and held you in place as you gently shook.</p><p>     "Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I just...uh..." You panicked. You didn't know what to say.</p><p>     "C' mon, what's going on with you? You've been acting so weird lately."</p><p>     "It's nothing, Reggie."</p><p>     "Bullshit it's nothing. Is it being back to school? I know a new school year is always rough at first but-"</p><p>     "N-No that's not it. Really, I'm fine." He paused and glanced between you, and the pharmacy.</p><p>     "What were you in there for?" He asked. You don't want to answer.</p><p>     "Nothing, can we just go back?"</p><p>     "Did you get it?" His eyes bore into yours. So deep you felt as though you were being lectured by an older sibling. A few seconds passed, and you shook your head as an overwhelming amount of emotions came up into your throat. Tears fell as you slowly shook your head. He let go, and his heavy steps strolled into the store. You heard the bell ring, and let yourself cry as you leaned against the building's wall. You tried to hide your swollen face as a few people passed by as you stood there. You felt trapped against that wall. As if you had been doomed for eternity to lean there and weep.</p><p>     The sound of the store door opening shook you from your train of thought. Belch approached you, with a plastic bag in hand. He looked, slightly embarrassed, but for the most part, worried. He held out the bag and gestured for you to take it. You slowly opened it and found the small e.p.t box. A home pregnancy test patiently waited to tell you your fate.</p><p>     "I-I'll pay you back." You croaked.</p><p>     "Don't worry about it." He reassured. He turned you around and you started walking with him down the sunny sidewalk. "Come on, I'll take you home."</p><p>     "What about the others?"</p><p>     "Fuck em." He said.</p><p>     "Henrys not gonna like that, y' know." Belch just nodded and looked down to the concrete below.</p><p>     "Well, Henry doesn't like a lot of things."</p><p>     "Like kids?"</p><p>     "Like his veggies." Belch retorted, and you shared a smile with each other. "Yknow, Y/N...if you need anything. Just, let me know. Okay?"</p><p>     "I can't thank you enough for this." Belch brushed it off.</p><p>     "Do you know what you're gonna do if...?"</p><p>     "No. Fucking. Clue." You stated.</p><p>     "Right well, you'll have us."</p><p>     "'Us?'" You asked, a little confused, and concerned.</p><p>     "Well...the gang wouldn't leave you hanging."</p><p>     "Maybe you wouldn't. I don't know about, Henry....or....Patrick." His name rolled off your tongue. Belch shrugged and didn't give an answer. By all this, you could tell that he meant that HE wouldn't leave you hanging. He couldn't speak for the others. If he was honest, he was worried to death about you.</p><p>     The drive back home was filled with small talk and music. Belch knew how to make a person feel relaxed, at home. He had this comfortable aura about him. He felt familiar and sweet. Like a caring older brother, or even father. He'd be good for a girl with daddy issues, you thought. But daddy issue girls usually went for Patrick or, Henry.</p><p>     When you got home, you found yourself alone. Free to suddenly forget how to fucking read as you looked over the instructions on the box. You had to read over it several times, over and over again. Taking the test was easy after your fifth time reading the damn instructions. It was the wait that bothered you so damn much. Pink for positive. Nothing for negative. Your leg bounced obnoxiously in your anxiety as you sat on the closed toilet.</p><p>     It told you what you already knew. Pink. Pink, for pregnant.</p><p>     You almost passed out. If it weren't for the loud knocking on your front door. You probably would have fainted out of sheer panic and fear. You felt like you were having a heart attack, that's how painful your heartbeat was.</p><p>     You rushed to clean everything, trying your best to hide the evidence before you sped walked down the hallway. You made it to the door and threw it open to find Patrick standing there. Dear god. He could be the father.</p><p>     "What do you want Hockstetter?" You squeaked, not able to find the emotional strength to deal with him at that moment.</p><p>     "What? I can't check on my girl?" He brushed passed you and stepped into your house.</p><p>     "I ain't your girl. I'm Henry's."</p><p>     "Or so they think." A strangely playful, charismatic smile played on his face. "Have I not claimed you enough?" He cooed.</p><p>     "Not now Pat. I'm not in the damn mood." You tried to walk past him and up the stairs to your bedroom, but he gripped your arm.</p><p>     "Say it." He leaned in and whispered in your ear from the side. You sighed.</p><p>     "I'm your girl, Patrick." A low, deep chuckle came from his throat as his smile turned triumphant.</p><p>     "Atta' girl. Now, you gonna tell me what the fuck is wrong with you or am I gonna have to pry that out of you?" He pulled you into a rough embrace. Holding you by your hips and gently rocking them forwards and back. You just made a defeated 'mh' sound. There was no way Patrick could know. No way in hell. Not Henry either. Not yet anyway. "Hm?" You didn't answer. "Awww C' mon baby. Don't make me force it out of you." He dugs his nails into your hips slightly, and stuffed his face in the crook of your neck. Kissing just to tease. When you didn't answer again. He pulled away and looked down at you. "Fine then." His smile became sinister, and he pulled you up the stairs.</p><p>     He practically dragged you up to your bedroom and threw you in before he slammed the door behind him. He almost tore your shirt off and spinning you around, almost tore your shorts off. You were naked in practically seconds. He spanked you and forced you onto the bed. All the while smiling and chuckling at every little noise you made. Once he had you on the bed, naked himself with your hands held above your head by his hands. He got frustrated by how much you moved, and he growled slightly. He ordered you to stay and looked around your room before settling for a scarf. Tying your wrists over your head to the headboard of your bed.</p><p>     You whimpered as he pulled it tight, it stung and you knew with the way Patrick fucked. That would leave a mark. He held your thighs open for him as he teased you.</p><p>     "Tell me." He demanded. You shook your head. "Fine." In a swift and sudden movement, he had penetrated you completely and pulled out. His cock left wet with your juice. He chuckled at your cry. When you refused to tell away, he repeated this until you were positively weak and needy. "Ready to talk?" He asked. 'Mhm' you shook your head again, eyes shut tight. He thrust in again and sat still. "Tell me, or I'll cum in you. I know how you hate that." He threatened. You felt a surge of sick humor in this. Too, fucking, late. You wouldn't be surprised if it was Patrick that had knocked you up. "Fine then. A creampie, coming right up." He laughed as he started fucking you. Hard, and fast. Intent on his own orgasm. In the process giving you one before you watched him pant and struggle. His mouth gaped as you felt his body tighten. His muscles flex as he came inside of you.</p><p>     "Fuck..." you panted as you lay there. You watched Pat smile, and lean down to kiss you and threaten you with a worse punishment if you didn't tell him. You would have told him to fuck off if it weren't for a loud sound downstairs. The both of you snapped attention to your closed bedroom door, as you heard heavy footsteps downstairs.</p><p>     "Y/N??" Henry shouted downstairs. Your heart raced. Shit shit shit. Patrick licked his lips and sprung off the mattress.</p><p>     "Pat, untie me. Pat! Pat!" You whispered loudly at him as you watched him collect his clothes. The sound of the footsteps getting louder and louder. Up the stairs. Patrick hid himself in your closet which stood on the other side of the room from your bed. He left you there, tied up.</p><p>     The door swung open, and there Henry stood. The sight of you there took him a moment to process. Fuck. This is it. You're dead. He's caught you.</p><p>     "A present? For me?" Henry smiled cruelly. Is he an idiot? Yes. But that's beside the point. You had to lay there and watch him undress as he made his way to the bed. You prayed he wouldn't notice Patrick's mess. He didn't. He rubbed his erect cock as he looked over you. He kissed you sloppily, passionately. Before you felt him push himself inside, he grunted and moaned. "Fuuuck, so wet for me already." You heard a stifled and struggled giggle from your closet. You looked over as Henry leaned over you. You saw Patrick peaking behind the closet, still naked. That sinister smile across his pale face.</p><p>     You moaned and whimpered as Henry fucked you. And the way he hit you, it made you moan as well. It had you whimpering as the tightness in your stomach got tighter and tighter. Your eyes were either closed tight, or you peered into your closet as you watched Patrick. From the crack of the door, you saw him stroking himself. Getting off on the sight of you. You arched your back and cried out as you felt yourself orgasm, pulling Henry in and forcing him to cum. Pumping his own load inside of you. Fuck, what did it matter now? Where you just Derry's own personal cumdump? Henry panted over you and dropped. His sweaty chest pressed against yours.</p><p>     "Fuck...I needed that..." He whispered as he kissed your neck affectionately. Damn you, Henry. Damn you, Patrick. Damn you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perhaps the worst part of being pregnant was fatigue. You didn't wanna get up, you didn't want to do anything and yet at the same time you felt restless. You started to suffer from insomnia, where you'd go days without sleeping. That too was starting to weigh heavy on your soul.</p><p>     Two months had passed since you found out. By that, you could guess you were about three months. You weren't showing yet, thank god. But you noticed the gradual gain of random weight. At first, you thought of an abortion. An easy solution to such a problem. But Derry was a small, conservative town. Not only would you not be able to find a doctor to perform such a procedure, but it would cost money and an already crumbling reputation.</p><p>     You hadn't told a soul, not even Reggie. Who had asked in private, where you had ignored him. He probably knew from that alone but never had you uttered the word to anyone, not even yourself. You had no girlfriends to confide in. Your parents would sooner throw you from their house than let it be known you were a knocked up slut.</p><p>     The idea of telling Henry or Patrick made you even sicker. Patrick had let your attitude go the day after. He stayed in that closet for hours until Henry left. Once your boyfriend had left, you turned to the now-closed doors. They slowly creaked open and the lanky monster within slinked out with a cackle. He escaped through your bedroom window, but not before sticking his tongue down your throat.</p><p>     This was hell. You were sure of it. Patrick must have snapped your neck at some point, or crushed you in the throws of what he calls passion. And this was your eternal torment. Sometimes crying yourself to sleep at night got you some rest, but for the most part, you walked around lifeless and exhausted.</p><p>     And people were starting to take notice and concern. On this morning, you leaned again Reggie's car beside Henry, as usual. Your eyes stared blankly at the road below. Your breathing slow, deep, uncomfortable. Your body sore from the lack of energy and sleep. Your body traded full-on vomit for constant nausea that refused to go away.</p><p>     "Y/N." A sharp voice caught your attention. You blinked a few times as an attempt to shake yourself awake. You looked in the direction. Patrick was staring at you. "The fuck is your problem? You dead or something?" His head hung low as he inspected you.</p><p>     "I'd rather be." You groaned to yourself as Henry pulled you closer to him.</p><p>     "She hasn't been sleeping lately." It wasn't in his usual sleazy tone, and that made you uncomfortable. He said it matter of factly.</p><p>    "Why?" Vic asked, genuinely. You shrugged.</p><p>     "Stressed I guess. School n' shit."</p><p>     "Bullshit, you've always been a C student, and that's only cuz you slack off." Patrick barked.</p><p>     "Oh fuck off Hockstetter! Leave me alone." You snapped at him, and suddenly you found comfort in the warmth of your boyfriend's body. Henry's body was softer than Patrick's. Just, by comparison, Henry was better on a cold winter night. Henry was warm but rough. Patrick was cold but soft. Patrick glared you down for the rest of the day.</p><p>     Naturally, you were going to be in trouble for that reaction. So as soon as you got home, you went for a walk to escape him. You walked for what felt like hours, looking over every plant and rock beside the sidewalk. Eventually, you came upon the old kissing bridge. The sound of the stream below became relaxing and soothing as the sun came down and a strange haze fell over the world.</p><p>     You paused and leaned against the railing of the bridge. Looking down at the water below. You dropped rocks and twigs and watched them plop into the stream. You closed your eyes and let the cool wind wash over you. You wanted to jump.</p><p>     "Do it. I dare you." Patrick said emotionless behind you. You let him walk to your side, and lean on the railing with you. "It's not deep enough to do the job."</p><p>     "Leave me alone."</p><p>     "Not gonna happen." You stood there and just watched the stream rush. You wanted to punch Patrick. Throw him over and drown him. So much hate and anger for him held within your chest, all you could do was cry.</p><p>     "Fuck...you..." You croaked.</p><p>     "Excuse me?"</p><p>     "Fuck you. T-This is all your fault! You wouldn't listen to me! Neither of you fuckers would listen to me! And now I'm FUCKED! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISH BITCH ASS!" You cried. Pounding your hands on the wood of the bridge. You gasped for air as you sobbed. "Fuck you...fuck you...f-fuck you.." You whimpered. Patrick didn't say a word, he didn't move. Until you looked up at him. His eyes were wide and piercing, surprised and infuriated. His jaw shifted as you watched the gears turn in his head. What was he going to do?? Kill you probably. Apart of you begged for it. What better way? Then, when they found it to be his kid, he'd be locked away forever to suffer as you have.</p><p>     "What the fuck are you talking about?" His voice was load and was more of a groan. His jaw locked, tight. Shit...you regretted saying anything at all. Now you have to tell him. He wouldn't have given you a choice.</p><p>     "I-I..." You swallowed your words and turned back to the stream.</p><p>     "Y/N...what the actual fuck are you talking about?" He growled. Shit. Shit. Shit. When you didn't answer, he grabbed you. Shaking you to attention angrily. Digging his claws into your arms. "TELL ME!" He raged. "FOR FUCKS SAKE, TELL ME!" You whimpered as he shook you, and scratched you. Leaving bruises and broken skin. Small scratches were left on your arms from him. He only stopped to let you speak ass you cowered from him. You whimpered and cried helplessly.</p><p>     "I-I'm pregnant." You whispered.</p><p>     "What!?"</p><p>     "I'm...pregnant..." You squealed. Patrick stiffened. His eyes are still wide as you watched him think. He looked like a marble statue in some museum the way his eyes glassed over. They stared at you, but past you. He moved, fluidly, he sat up. Then suddenly he was starring at you.</p><p>     "Pregnant..." He stated, calmly. Then his neck craned down again to look at you in the eyes better, he titled his head. "By me?" He asked.</p><p>     "I-I don't know..." He pushed you away and let go. He looked side to side as if in a bit of a panic and frustration. "It could be either you or Henry-"</p><p>     "Not Henry."</p><p>     "Neither of you would listen to me! You never listen to me!" You cried.</p><p>     "You...are MINE!" He screamed.</p><p>     "That doesn't stop Henry. Just like how Henry doesn't stop you." You growled. Patrick looked down at the gravel below, breathing heavy. He ran his hands through his greasy black hair. When he looked back up at you, he appeared emotionless. He started walking towards you, in long strides. It scared you, and you forced yourself to move away as he went after you. He caught an arm by hand as before and attempted to pull you in as you pulled back and tried to get away. "Patrick...Patrick let go of me. Let go!" Panic and terror set in and you began to scream. Patrick's gaze didn't change.</p><p>     The moment was interrupted by the humming of a vehicle, and then a bark from the driver's seat.</p><p>     "Hey! Patrick!" Patrick turned his attention away from you and loosened his grip. Reggie had pulled up. "Y/N!" It was a friendly greeting, that made you realize his true intentions. "Hey, uh, Y/N. I'm on my way home, I pass by your place. Want me to drop you off?" He asked, uneasy. You eagerly nodded and pulled yourself away from Patrick's grasp. He watched you run to the car, and jump in. Patrick stood and watched you drive away down the road. You turned to Reggie.</p><p>     "Thank you." You panted.</p><p>     "What the hell was that all about? What did you do?"</p><p>     "He...he found out..." The car fell silent.</p><p>     "Shit..." Reggie whispered. He was hesitant to drop you off at home, but you assured him you'd take care of it. You took every hidden house key outside and brought it in. You locked every door and every window. No way in hell you'd get any sleep that night. Patrick's glassy, emotionless eyes suddenly filling with rage played in your head over and over again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why Y/N...why would you tell him?" Belch asks from the other end of the phone call. You could practically hear the motion of him placing his forehead in his hand.</p><p>     "I don't know! I was angry! I-I...I fucked up..." You struggled, holding the phone cord tightly in your grasp. "I'm sorry." You whimper. Belch sighs on the other end.</p><p>     "What the hell are you going to do? What did your parents say?"</p><p>     "They don't know. They can never know, I'd be dead of they find out."</p><p>     "Goddamn it...and Henry-"</p><p>     "No. No one. No one excpet...I'm so fucked Reggie..." You almost cried, again. The only thing that stopped you was dehydration and the numb feeling that too much sobbing brings. You had successfully managed to hide out in your locked up house for about a day now. No sign of Patrick. You tried not to count your chickens too early.</p><p>     "What are you going to do? You can't just...ignore this."</p><p>     "I can. At least for a few months." Only three months, you'll start showing eventually. But maybe you'll be lucky and be one of those girls that just look a little chubby for a while. Then you can just have a dumpster baby. Oh god...a dumpster baby. You remember reading about a baby being found on 4rth street in a garbage can. And another a few blocks away. No one talks about it, but it happens. Would you be just another helpless girl so desperate to get rid of it that she throws it away? The thought made your stomach turn. It made you sick.</p><p>     "Henry's gonna get suspicious."</p><p>     "I doubt it. He didn't even notice anything fishy before. He's too stupid to figure it out."</p><p>     "Unless Pat tells him." He points out.</p><p>     "No...No he wouldn't. He thinks it's his."</p><p>     "It's Patrick's?"</p><p>     "No. I don't know!" You shouted. "It could be either! It could be Henry's! Those bastards just fucking-"</p><p>     "Y/N! Calm down, okay?" His voice was calm and sweet. "I know this is stressful, and you're scared. But you can't be too irrational."</p><p>     "You're right...you're right..." You whispered into the phone, opening your lips to say something else when a beeping sound on the phone stopped you. "Shit. Sorry. I have another call. Hold?"</p><p>     "Sure." You pressed down the small button and held it back up to your ear.</p><p>     "Hello, Y/L/N residence."</p><p>     "Hey, babe." That rough voice came through. The breath in your lungs snatched from your lungs.</p><p>     "Hey." You whispered.</p><p>     "You missed my calls earlier." He stated nonchalantly.</p><p>     "Oh shit. Sorry." You said, without emotion or meaning. Trying not to panic. If Henry found out...God knows what would happen.</p><p>     "Yeah well...sorry doesn't answer the phone." He's annoyed now.</p><p>     "I wasn't home when you called."</p><p>     "No shit. Why weren't you home?"</p><p>     "I had to run errands." You lied to him. He responded with just a gruff 'mh' sound. "What's up?" You asked.</p><p>     "I can't just call you?"</p><p>     "You never really just...call me. Is something wrong?"</p><p>     "Let me take you out tomorrow night." He said, out of the blue. Henry almost never just, takes you out. He's not romantic, he's not sweet. When he does take you out, it usually means fucking in the forest after carving your initials into a tree. If you're lucky, he takes you to get food. And its chips, and a soda.</p><p>     "What?" You question.</p><p>     "I'm taking you out tomorrow night." He stated. For fuck's sake. No. No. You were not letting that mullet fucknut tell you what to do. You're done with that shit. Not Patrick, not him. Then it hit you. Patrick told him. He's going to confront you about it. He's going to stab you to death and leave you in the forest. He's going to gut you and wear your intestines as a fucking feather bowa. That's it. Game, fucking, over.</p><p>     "The diner." You spat. You can't be alone with him. If you tell him no, he'll come to get you himself. If you have to go out with him, you'll have to be in a public place. Never alone.</p><p>     "What? The diner. You hate that place." Henry seems genuinely confused.</p><p>     "I wanna give it another shot. The diner."</p><p>     "Fuckin, fine. The diner." He says, annoyed and confused. "See you then." He hangs up. You go to press the button to talk to Belch again. Interrupted by a loud knock on the front door. Your kitchen where your phone hangs sits right next to the front door and windows. You jump at the shocking sound. Your heart goes insane, and you panic.</p><p>     All blinds are closed, all doors are locked. Your family is out for the night, you are home alone. The knocking continues. You grasp the wall phone tightly as you stare at the wooden door. Hoping that if you stay quiet, he'll go away. The knocking becomes bell wringing. Loud, repeated, obnoxious.</p><p>     "Go away, Patrick!"</p><p>     Suddenly the knocking becomes pounding on the door, angry, and demanding.</p><p>     "Fuck off, Patrick! I'm calling the cops! Leave me alone!"</p><p>     You slide down the wall to the floor, starring. You hear shouting at the other end of the door. You should be running, getting away. Maybe running out the back door to escape. You're frozen with fear, panicked, and pregnant.</p><p>     He begins kicking the door, throwing his lanky body against it over and over again. The wood begins to bend to his body's will. He slams himself, as the wood starts to break apart. You're dead, you're fucking dead. You can hear the shouting of your name, loud shrieks, and cries. One more kick to the doorknob and it swings open. Crashing into the wall holding it in the frame. The relatively thin door bent and busted where it falls.</p><p>     You're eyes wide, you stare helplessly at him. Tears well up at the edges of your eyes as you gaze up at the pale skin above you.</p><p>     "Y-Y/N?? Are you okay!?" Vic shouts at you, kneeling over you. He has a panicked, worried look in his eyes. He has a few bruises and scratches already from knocking down the door.</p><p>     "Vic..."</p><p>     "Belch told me to check on you! He told me you were in trouble and when you didn't answer, I panicked!"</p><p>     "Vic..."</p><p>     "Christ...are you okay? What is going on? Why did you think I was Pat??" He places a hand on each of your shoulders, pulling you up slightly.</p><p>     "You broke my front door..." Vic turns and looks at the mess.</p><p>     "Shit...I did." He says with a smirk, almost proud of himself. He shouldn't be, middle-class housing Derry front doors are like glorified paperweights.</p><p>     "My parents are gonna kill me.." Vic is into this now. The whole gang is in this fucking mess, and you're the center of the fuckery. You've always been the odd one out for being a girl, but fuck. This was something else. What is happening?</p><p>     You never wanted to involve Belch, much less Vic. This was supposed to be your own personal mess and now you've roped everyone into it. Including a human being who has yet to be determined.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vic tried desperately to fix the door he kicked in before your parents got home for the night. Unfortunately for you, Vic isn't much of a handyman and so you had no choice but to call upon Belch. You sat on the staircase as you watched him look over the shrapnel and busted hinges. His top lip curled up in a surprised and unoffensive snarl. He looked up at Vic.</p><p>     "You did this?" He asked him. Vic nodded and crossed his arms, partially proud, partially in shame. If there was such an emotion. Vic was picked on for being the weakest of the bunch. Even you made fun of the scrawny boy every now and then. He wasn't as thin as Patrick, but Patrick was tall and had proven himself to be strong and powerful many times before. The first time his strength really hit you, was one of your first encounters with the boys. When you and Henry were just interested in each other before you were really dating. The first time you went swimming with the boys. They had convinced you, and another girlfriend of yours to break into a community pool with them.</p><p>     The boys were content to jump in with just their underwear on, but you two were shy. So even when you got in your underwear, the two of you just dangled your feet into the water. Unsatisfied, the boys started shouting at you to get into the pool. You weren't really paying attention until you heard the screaming. Pat had scooped her up, and held her like a child. She kicked and cried as he and the boys laughed at her. Then he pulled back and tossed her into the water. You watched from your seat as he watched her struggle to swim, and Belch had to come to her rescue. Pat's laugh continued, and then he looked down at you.</p><p>     "Your turn." He said, bouncing his dark brows.</p><p>     "Fuck off!" You shouted jokingly. You stood and jumped into the water yourself. Proving yourself just a little more in their eyes. That was a little more than a year ago. The summer between Sophomore and Junior year.</p><p>     You won their hearts by being courageous and a rebel. You weren't as rough around the edges as them, you had a conscious and you fucking used it. But somehow when you were around Patrick, that conscious was lost. You worked on pure adrenaline, drive, instinct. That got you in this miss.</p><p>     "You okay?" Belch asked you. You looked up from the remains of your front door. You met his soft brown eyes.</p><p>     "Yeah." You said with a rough voice. Belch and Vic looked at one another.</p><p>     "You shouldn't be." He told you before he knelt over the mess.</p><p>     "One of you mind cluing me in here? Why are you in trouble? And what is happening?" Vic asked uncrossing his arms. You sighed. This was not how this was supposed to go.</p><p>     "Patrick and I are...um...fighting right now." You said. Trying to not to let the truth slip.</p><p>     "Fighting? The fuck?" There was no way to put it that didn't reveal everything. Looking up from working on the door, Belch spoke.</p><p>     "Y/N's....preggers." He said softly.</p><p>     "Thanks, Reg." You said. Vic's eyes widened and he looked up at you from his place leaning against the wall.</p><p>     "Oh shit."</p><p>     "You can't tell anyone." You warn him.</p><p>     "Does Henry know?"</p><p>     "No. He can't know. Not yet." You snap.</p><p>     "What does this have to do with Pat??" He asks. You stayed silent, hoping he could just fill in the blanks.</p><p>     "I have a date with Henry tomorrow." You ignore Vic, directing that to Reggie.</p><p>     "What? What about-"</p><p>     "Its in a public place, at the diner. I'll make sure we'll never be alone together. I don't know if Pats told him yet."</p><p>     "I doubt he would. If he thinks it's his. He's had a grudge on Henry for a while now. He's more likely to kill him."</p><p>     "A grudge? Why?" You ask. Vic's and Belch's brows turn into obvious confusion as they look up at you.</p><p>     "You didn't know? I thought it was obvious." Vic said.</p><p>     "Patrick had a thing for you long before Henry did. Henry just acted first. He's had it out for him ever since."</p><p>     "What?" You snapped.</p><p>     "Doesn't that make so much more sense?" Belch asked you. You sat back and took a deep breath. It did. But you just thought Pat was a flirt. He was, but didn't that just mean all his flirtation meant nothing? You never thought he actually had a thing for you. Even when the affair started. You kind of assumed it was just, pure lust. Not...a motivated action. He had a feeling for you that wasn't just sexual. The affair was him taking you in a way Henry never could, and burning you and Henry slowly from the inside out. And what a better way of making you his than knocking you up, and then killing you. It must have been intentional.</p><p>     In the time it took to fill Vic in, and get a plan set up on how tomorrow, Sunday and Monday would go. Belch fixed the door. Tomorrow, you would go out with Henry to the diner for a date. Whether you told him or not, was completely up to you. After the date, Belch would come to get you and bring you him. Then come get you to school in the morning. You would deal with Patrick then.</p><p>     You woke up the next morning feeling sick again, and you buckled in for a day full of nausea and utter pain. You didn't bother you pretty yourself up. You only made an effort to cover the heavy bags under your eyes and add some blush to make yourself look less pale. You suddenly became very thankful that your family were not religious and didn't require you to attend church that morning.</p><p>     You had to walk to the diner that day. It wasn't too far from your house, but the idea of being alone in town for two seconds made your heart race. You watched the woods next to the sidewalk the entire time, just to be sure Patrick was not waiting to pounce. Your eyes glued to the trees. You watched as the orange, brown, and red leaves fell to the ground as you made your way. Your only comfort being the warm sweater that protected you from the cool fall air and your almost four-month-old bump.</p><p>     Your attention was pulled away from the woods when you heard a car start rushing down the road next to you. You turned to look at the small family car that drove by. You mistakenly made eye contact with the woman sitting in the passenger seat. She stared at you for a moment. She looked familiar, and yet you couldn't place her. Why couldn't you remember her? As the vehicle went by, your eyes shifted from the front seat to the back seat. Patrick starred at you from the back seat dressed in his Sunday best after being forced to sit through mass at the catholic church in town that morning. He smiled and stared. You shook as you watched him drive away. He gave a cheeky wink before disappearing down the road.</p><p>     You ran the rest of the way to the diner. When you made it, Henry was already at a table waiting for you. He picked the gunk out of his nails with a pocket knife and grunted when he saw you. You rushed to the seat across from him, panting slightly.</p><p>     "You okay? You look fucked." He spat. You chuckled at the irony as you caught your breath. You didn't make eye contact with him, you looked down at your menu. "Hey." You didn't answer. "Hey!" He reached out and grabbed your wrist to get your attention. So you looked up. "Seriously, are you okay?" He asked you. You nodded.</p><p>     "Yeah...yeah...just...didn't get much sleep."</p><p>     "That's not it. You've been fucked up lately and you keep brushing me off. The fuck is wrong with you?" When you didn't answer again, he looked from side to side and leaned in and whispered. "You're not on crack, are you?"</p><p>     "No! No...you know I don't like the hard shit." You tell him.</p><p>     "Then what is going on?" He insists. You bite your lip, desperately trying to make up an excuse.</p><p>     "I'm just...I'm really sick, okay?" You say, tapping your knee anxiously.</p><p>     "Sick? Like the flu?"</p><p>     "Something like that...yeah." You say. Henry looks you up and down, then leans back in the booth.</p><p>     "What are you getting?" He nods at you.</p><p>     "Uhhh...idk...maybe a burger."</p><p>     "Okay. My treat." He says, wiping away a sweat mustache from his top lip.</p><p>     "What? No, it's fine I-"</p><p>     "No. I'm paying. I have the money." He says.</p><p>     "Where'd you get the money for lunch? We always had to spot you." He looked at you, and a smile slowly ran over his lips.</p><p>     "Got me a job." He said, proud. Your mouth dropped.</p><p>     "A job? Wh-What? That's great! Where?" You smiled. Suddenly, excited for him. Henry had tried to get a job for a while now. He so desperately wanted out of his father's house. Wanted himself a car like Belch, wanted an apartment. Derry was his own personal hell.</p><p>     "The gas station, on 4rth." He said with a smile.</p><p>     "Babe! That's great!" You shouted. He was in a good mood. Maybe, maybe you could tell him and he wouldn't implode. Or maybe that would just ruin it all, and you'd get a beating. Henry never hit you. But he'd come close a few times. And it didn't matter whether he hadn't yet or not, when he yelled, it was scary. So you stayed quiet. You ate your meal and left. You broke the going nowhere rule. He took you to get ice cream after, and you walked around the park a little while. And he even walked you home. You didn't have to call Belch. And the kiss when he said goodbye. It was gentle and sweer from the ice cream. It made your heart flutter. And for just a moment, you felt a shimmer of hope building in your heart.</p><p>     Maybe the baby was his. He had a job now. Now you could just get one, and you could move out together. You could be a family?</p><p>     How stupid of you to think such a thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That kiss at your doorstep. So sweet, even loving. Something you never thought Henry capable of. Innocent and calloused hands placed on your waist. A sensation went down your spine you hadn't felt in what seemed forever. His lips moved with yours perfectly as you reached up and ran your fingers through his dirty blonde hair. It made him pull you closer to him. He pressed his hips against yours and deepened the kiss. You let out a soft moan. Damn, that felt good. You had to pry yourself away from him. His hooded eyes looked you up and down in disappointment. You licked your lips once in thought. You sorted out your options.</p><p>     Fuck it. How more pregnant could you get?</p><p>    "Wanna come upstairs?" You asked him with a smile. He hadn't given you the opportunity to ask him in a while, not since you first started dating. He grinned, only giving you a second before his lips attacked your neck with kisses. You squealed with laughter as you leaned back, his hands holding onto your sides to keep you close. He chuckled into the crook of your neck. He stood behind you as you unlocked the front door. His arms wrapped around your waist as he continued to kiss any part of exposed flesh you had.</p><p>     Once you got the door open and closed behind you, all bets were off. He was on top of you in the sweetest and loving way you had ever seen him. It was straight out of a romance movie the way he ran his hands up and down your sides as he kissed you. He left hickeys as you made your way up the staircase. His fingers worked to get your sweat off and onto your bedroom floor. They unbuttoned your pants and slide them off through panting and huffs of desperation. You shared passionate kisses between the shedding of clothes. You laid on your bed and watched him crawl over you. Laying kisses up your belly, abdomen, breasts, neck, and finally lips. You threw your arms around him and held him close. His hips bucked between yours. His arms reached back to pull up your legs a little more. He positioned himself at your wet entrance and slid in perfectly. You let out a sweet gasp.</p><p>     "Mmmghhg fuuuck." Henry grunted as he started thrusting. You threw your head back, the hormones raging through your body. You clung to his body as he fucked you. Getting to the point where your mattress started crashing into the wall. You didn't hold back, you didn't try to act a certain way for Henry like usual. You didn't put on that mask for him. And he loved it. He leaned down and kissed you between thrusts. You gasped as your orgasm approached, digging your nails into his shoulders with every movement he made.</p><p>     "Oh god, o-oh god Henry!" You cried for him. He buried his face in your neck. Your legs wrapped around his waist as your orgasm struck you and tore through you. Leaving you gasping for breath as Henry finished himself a few moments later. He too panting tightly in your embrace. It was all so raw, passionate, sweaty, and perfect. You held your eyes shut and held him close, hoping that moment would never end. But it did. You gave a small whimper as Henry pulled out and flopped his body down beside you with a huff.</p><p>     "That was great." He said with a small laugh and a pant. You nodded and smiled back. He laid beside you on his belly, his head placed on the mattress gazing at yours. You swung your arm over and gently dragged your knuckles against the soft flesh on his back. He closed his eyes, the afternoon sunlight, the last of the day washing over his peaceful expression. He really wasn't so bad, now was he. He lifted an arm and started petting your torso affectionately, furrowing his brow when he looked at your belly. "Have you been gaining weight?" He asked. Your heart jumped.</p><p>     "Uh...yeah. Is that...a problem?" You asked. Henry gave's lips gave a small pout as he shook his head.</p><p>     "No, no not a problem at all." He said. You smiled back. You thought for a long moment in the silence you shared together in the afterglow. Something turned in your gut and your heart raced. You started to panic a little bit at the idea.</p><p>     "Hey babe?"</p><p>     "Hm?" He looked up at you.</p><p>     "There's actually uh..." Are you really doing this? "A reason for me, weight gain." You cleared your throat. Henry looked at you confused.</p><p>     "You joining a sport?" He asked. You couldn't help but let out a small laugh.</p><p>     "No um...It's something a little more intense than a sport. It's why things have been so weird with me lately." He sat up on one arm.</p><p>     "Well, what is it? What's going on?" He asked, slightly panicked. You propped yourself up on your elbows and looked up at him.</p><p>     "Henry...I-I'm pregnant." You confessed. For a moment, Henry's expression didn't change. He didn't say anything, not a word. You couldn't even see the gears turning like you usually could. He was deadpan. "H-Henry?" You whispered. Once you did, it's like something clicked and he came back to earth. He just looked at you. Then in a swift motion, he threw himself off the bed. You watched in confusion as he started picking up his clothes and putting them back on. "Babe?" You tried to get his attention, but it didn't work. He got dressed and walked out your door. You jumped from your bed with a blanket pressed to your chest for the little decency you felt you had.</p><p>     You followed him down the hallways and stairs, shouting his name. Desperately trying to get his attention. Begging for him to say something to you. To say, anything. Once he reached the front door, you grabbed hold of his shoulder. He thrust his shoulder back, throwing your grasp off of it before stomping out and slamming the door behind him. How could you be so stupid to tell him? You've ruined everything. </p><p>     You had no choice. You reached for the phone and dialed that number. Your only hope. The only two you could rely on at that moment.</p><p>     "Belch? Belch I fucked up!" You cried.</p><p>     "The fuck? Y/N, are you okay? The hell happened? He didn't touch you did he?"</p><p>     "N-No he didn't hurt me...fuck..." You whimpered.</p><p>     "Where are you?"</p><p>     "At home..."</p><p>     "Okay well...aw, shit hold on I have another call coming through. One second." You waited, leaning against the wall. Your body curled in pain. You stared at the wallpaper of your entryway, the tears blurred your vision for a moment before falling. Your entire body felt sore and your chest ached. "You still there?" Belch clicked back on the line. You sniffed.</p><p>     "Yeah, Yeah I'm still here."</p><p>     "Y/N what did you do?"</p><p>     "I-I-I told him." You stuttered as he sighed.</p><p>     "Okay...uh...stay right there. I'll send Vicc-"</p><p>     "No, I don't want Vicc. I want you." You insisted. Vicc was shit at comforting people. Really, they all were. But Belch was your lifeline right now. You wanted him there.</p><p>     "I can't, Henry wants me to pick him up."</p><p>     "Well fuck Henry!" You shouted, frantically looking out the living room window. The sun was beginning to set. How long had you sat there and cried? How long did Belch take talking to Henry? What time was it? Where had it all gone?</p><p>     "Y/N, calm down. I have to get Henry. Just...Just wait till Vicc gets there and I'll talk to Henry. We'll work this out." He spoke softly.</p><p>     "No you don't understand, you don't understand!" You cried in desperation. Losing your sanity day by day, it had reached a dangerous and hysteric level. Belch could only listen as you sobbed and begged for him.</p><p>     "Any other day I'd come get you. You know that. But this is Henry, he doesn't call for help. But he's calling now because he's freaking out and quiet frankly Y/N, I don't blame him! This isn't a joke."</p><p>     "No shit it's not a joke!"</p><p>     "Just try and calm down. Please. Cry it out if you need to, eat something, make some tea and take a goddamn bubble bath but do not lash out at anyone. We have enough shit as it is. You need to be one of the sane ones here. Do you understand?" You didn't respond. "Do you understand?" He repeated. You nodded your head.</p><p>     "Uhuh." You blabbed out through soaked lips and tears.</p><p>      "It's going to be fine. Just stay calm, Vicc will be there soon."</p><p>     "O-Okay." You sniffled.</p><p>     "Good girl. I'm gonna hang up now okay?"</p><p>     "Yeah.."</p><p>    "Okay, goobye now." He practically whispered and hung up. You slid down the wall and sat there for a moment as you watched the light in the room fade until you were practically left in darkness. Get dressed. You had to get dresses, Vicc was going to be there soon. No jeans fit. Sweatpants, sweatpants were fine. Sweatpants and an old T-shirt would do fine. This was fine. The mess you were was fine. You heard the doorbell wrang and a sense of dread washed over you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stared out the classroom window, unbothered by the white noise of voices surrounding you. You watched as the red and yellow leaves flew off a tree's branches and soared away in the wind. Resting your head in the palm of your hand as you lost yourself in your thoughts and dreams of a different life.</p><p>     "Y/N. Y/N come one! We'll be late for our next class!" Your friend's voice tugged you away.</p><p>     "Huh?" You asked, forcing yourself to look up at her. Jen, your friend, stood there with her arms swaying beside her shapeless hips. Dressed like the nerdy, church-going, goody she was. Her hair pulled back tightly in a scrunchy, her shirt decorated in unnecessary frills tucked into her painfully high waisted jeans that were pulled up way too damn high. You once tried to tell her that's not how you wear them, but she hissed through her braces and brushed you off. 'Like you know anything about fashion.' She told you.</p><p>     "Get up, you dork. Let's go." She ordered. You stepped into the hallway with her beside you. As you walked through the busy stream of students, Jen went on and on about some kind of assignment. Or maybe it was that girl she hated? Or...it didn't matter, you weren't paying attention. Something a little more flashy caught you off guard. Well, not so much flashy as just, different. Something or rather, someone a little different. Bright blue eyes with tightly knit brows looked back at you as you walked past them. Your heart pounded in your chest as you watched them back. A boy leaning against some lockers with his friends. Not just any boy, Henry Bowers. That boy.</p><p>     His expression softened slightly when you smiled at him. Really, you smiled out of pure panic. It was that awkward smile you flash someone you've locked eyes with someone for seemingly no reason so you smile to avoid any further awkwardness. You passed quickly, unaware of what you had just done.</p><p>     "Hey, Y/N, are you listening to me?" Jen asked you. She looked back between you and the Bowers Gang as they watched the two of you walk away. "Oh no. Do not tell me you smiled at one of them!" She held her mouth open and her eyes wide in disbelief.</p><p>     "What? What's wrong with smiling? I was being nice." </p><p>     "It doesn't matter what you were being. You know exactly who those boys are, and if you think we're not gonna get a good talking to after that, you've got another thing to worry about!" She warned, forcing you to scoff and roll your eyes. Jen could be so dramatic sometimes.</p><p>     "Henry is not THAT bad okay? Yeah, he can be a dick but he's not nearly as bad as everyone says he is!" You protested.</p><p>     "What the h-e-double hockey sticks are you talking about?"</p><p>     "What!? We have biology together and we sat next to each other. He's not the worst. He was actually kinda nice to me." You spoke as you turned and began the intense process of opening your locker. Jen gasped.</p><p>     "Y/N! You know how boys are, they're only nice to girls to get into their pants. And those boys have been in almost every girl's pants in this school. You heard what the tall one did to Samantha last summer, didn't you?" Another girl in your class had started a rumor that Patrick Hockstetter had fucked her so hard she had to go to the hospital. Supposedly he was packing some heat she couldn't handle.</p><p>     "Samantha is a gossip, besides, I don't even know Patrick." You argued.</p><p>     "Well good!" Jen said with her neck stretched out towards you. You sighed and closed your locker in frustration with your friend. Jen and you had been 'best friends' since eight grade. It wasn't a real friendship. It was more like a weird understanding that the two of you had no other friends, no one liked you two, so you just stayed friends out of desperation for human contact and companionship. You looked at her for a moment.</p><p>     "You wanna go to a party tonight?" You blurted out.</p><p>     "A party? Who invited us to a party?" She asked as her nose curled up and she scrunched her face up.</p><p>     "No one, but Will is having one tonight and I say we crash it."</p><p>     "I thought you wanted to come over and watch Dirty Dancing."</p><p>     "Well, I changed my mind. I wanna go to a party." You insisted as you started walking to your next class. Jen had to jog a bit to catch up with you.</p><p>     "Since when did you wanna go to parties?" She asked, almost angry about it.</p><p>     "Since last weekend." You said with a shrug. You really just wanted to get out of the house. And not just out of your house and into Jen's incredibly Christian bed-time at 8 pm house. You wanted friends, you watched to dance with a boy, and get a little drunk off of cheap booze mixed with sodas. You wanted to let loose.</p><p>     "I don't like parties," Jen stated.</p><p>     "How do you know if you've never been to a real one before, huh?" You asked, sealing your fate. You went to that party that night. You didn't really know anyone there and it was really just you and the ball n' chain weaving around other people in another person's house. You wanted to dance, but Jen didn't want to. Jen had her arms crossed and a frown on her face the whole time. A total buzzkill. You were left alone with your drink when she said she was going to find a bathroom.</p><p>     So you leaned there against a kitchen counter as you watched hammered teenagers grind against each other and dance to very basic music that was popular for the time. You sipped on what was basically your first alcoholic beverage.</p><p>     "Who the hell invited you, Y/L/N?" You heard a voice question. You looked over at the boy as he leaned against the counter next to you with his arms folded. A boy with gross shaggy black hair that fell to his jaw. Patrick Hockstetter.</p><p>     "Uh...you're Henry's friend. Right? Patrick?" You tried to make nervous conversation. He grinned at the recognition and held out his hand. You shook it for a second and let go to wrap that hand back around your drink. Both hands clinging to it for stability.</p><p>     "Yeah, I've seen you around. You're friends with that nerdy girl, what's her name?"</p><p>     "Jen."</p><p>     "Jen, that's right. Braces." He nodded and chuckled with you.</p><p>     "Yeah, yeah, she's around here...somehwere..." You looked around for her, with no luck finding her. Patrick leaned over resting an arm on the counter to lean in closer to you. He licked his lips as his eyes switched from the crowd to you.</p><p>     "You guys weren't invited here, were ya?" He asked. You took a deep breath in, fearful that he'd have you kicked out. You panicked once again. The Bowers gang had a habit of making you do that.</p><p>     "Nope." You admitted, biting your lip nervously. Patrick let out a hardy laugh and brushed his hair back from his pale face.</p><p>     "Party crashing huh? I dig it." He cheered. "Whatcha got there?" He took your cup and sniffed the contents. "Ah, you don't want that shit!" He took the whole rest of it in one shot. A drink that probably would have taken you a good hour to finish at your rate. "I'll make you a real drink." He told you before turning and mixing you something else. Looking over his shoulder, you watched him pour different liquors and some mix in. "Now that's, a drink." He said proudly as he turned and handed it back to you. You took it from his ringed fingers.</p><p>     "Thanks." You hesitated to put it to your lips, but eventually bit the bullet and took a measly sip. The bitter and burning hit you like a truck. You made a face in response to the sensation that went down your throat and the warmth that replaced it after. "F-Fuck!" You choked out. Patrick laughed at you.</p><p>     "It's good, huh?" He asked with a cruel grin. You nodded took another sip with knitted brows.</p><p>     "Mmhm...mh."</p><p>     "Hey, Patrick! Mix me somethin' would ya!?" A deeper voice called, entering from the living room.</p><p>     "Hey Belch, this is y/n." Patrick pointed to you as Belch rounded the counter and stood beside Pat. He looked you up and down and gave a jolly smile.</p><p>     "Oh shit, yeah! You're that girl Henry's been tellin' us about. You got biology together, right?" You nodded.</p><p>     "Henry talks about me?" You asked. The boys shrugged.</p><p>     "Well when a pretty girl lets you copy her homework, its worth a mention don't you think?" Belch complimented and smiled as Patrick handed him a drink. You blushed and giggled at his compliment. The idea that Henry talked about you made you giddy. If you were honest, you had a total crush on the mullet.</p><p>     "Y/N! There here you are! God, I couldn't find a bathroom to save my life, I had to ask some girl where the heck it-"</p><p>     "Jen! This is Patrick and Belch!" You interrupted her, gesturing to the guys who gave smiles and small waves. Jen paused, looked them up and down and then back at you.</p><p>     "Can we go home now? I'm tired." She whined.</p><p>     "Aw c'mon, Jen! It's only 10 pm!" Patrick pointed out.</p><p>     "Yeah, stick with us, we'll have some fun!" Belch cheered with a smile. He walked towards her and hooked an arm around her shoulder and walked her away. Patrick and you followed them outside where some teens lounged on the porch or beside the pool. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw Henry standing there smoking a cigarette and leaning against the railing of the porch. Seeing Belch introducing Vicc to a very uneasy Jen, you took the opportunity to approach Henry. You leaned on the railing next to him.</p><p>     "Hey." You greeted, he looked over to you with an unchanged expression. "I hope you did that assignment for Mr. Richards cuz, I sure as hell didn't for you to copy off of." You joked, making him smirk slightly as he blew out a long breath of smoke.</p><p>     "Eh, fuck Richards. He's a prick." He spat and took another drag with a smile. You nodded. You stood beside each other in awkward silence for a long moment.</p><p>     "Patrick made me this but...I don't really like it. You want it?" You offered your drink. He stared at it for a moment with his cig hanging between his lips.</p><p>     "I'll trade you a cig for it." He said, taking out his package of cigarettes.</p><p>     "Oh, I don't smoke." You said.</p><p>     "Don't smoke? You ever tried it?" He asked and you shook your head. "Give me this." He took the drink and set it on the other side of the railing before pulling out and handing you a cigarette. You took it with sweaty hands. He instructed you to breathe in as he lit the stick in your mouth. You did so. This, like the drink, burned. You coughed and smacked your chest to clear your lungs. "You'll get used to it." He said, stuffing his lighter back in his jean pocket. The two of smoked and talked on that porch for a while. Patrick kept coming back with drinks. The boys brought you over for shots. It hurt, it all hurt. But you got such a rush from it. From your new friends. The rush turned into a blurred vision and an inability to say full sentences as the night went on.</p><p>     "I think we should head out. This shits dying." Vic said, kicking a can of beer that was left on the floor from another party goer.</p><p>     "Yeah, yeah, I need to get y/n back home!" Jen, who was completely sober and completely done with it all told them.</p><p>     "Aw, here let me drive you guys home!" Belch offered kindly.</p><p>     "No really, we can walk." You leaned over her, all your body weight forcing her to slam into the wall beside her. You giggled drunkenly.</p><p>     "Ah its no problem! Please, I insist!" Belch smiled as Patrick swooped his long arm between you and Jen, lifting you so that you leaned on him.</p><p>     "Come on Jen, its easier that way." Vic urged her. She gave in, and they had you back to your house to sneak back into with a cheerful 'see you around!' And see them around you did. After that night, you started hanging out more and more with the bowers gang. They were nicer to you than you had anticipated. All the rumors called them assholes and sure they bullied kids and liked to go out and party. But they were not as bad as people said. At least, they weren't that bad with you. Jen, of course, hated their guts.</p><p>     "I don't wanna go out tonight Y/N!" Jen shouted at you through the phone. "And I don't think you should go out tonight either. Not with them!" She told you. You had been friends with them all Sophomore year now. They were more friends to you now than Jen had ever been. You could tell them anything and they had your back. They took you guys swimming that summer and you had a blast. They taught you how to smoke, taught you how to party, have fun, and let loose. They encouraged all the bad behavior you wanted to let out for so damn long.</p><p>     "I'm going out tonight. Just stay home. I'll see you later." You told her, and you hung up the phone. That afternoon you went out with the guys to the woods to set up a small camp and get high on weed Patrick had snatched from a freshman they beat up earlier that day. They asked about Jen as you got in the car alone.</p><p>     "No Jen?" Belch asked.</p><p>     "Nah. Fuck her. She's being a bitch." You said as you took your seat in between Vic and Patrick as usual. Patrick chuckled.</p><p>     "Gotta be honest with ya sweetie, Jen is a bitch." He stated. The whole car laughed, including you.</p><p>      "Yeah, she is." You said as the car started to drive off. You found a nice, secluded camping area in the woods by the quarry so you heard the running of water as you set up the fire.</p><p>     "Hey Henry and uh, y/n, could you go grab some firewood for us?" Belch asked, setting up fold up chairs as Vic rolled out a cooler.</p><p>     "Uh yeah, sure." You nodded and looked at Henry as you made your way into the woods. It surprised you a little that Henry didn't object to this labor. But after a few minutes alone together, it started to make sense. Your crush on Henry had only grown since that party the fall before. You exchanged tense glances and cheeky smiles. Flirtatious moments of genuine compliments and real talk. But usually, it was interrupted.</p><p>     "I...like your shirt," Henry grunted out as he cleared his voice. Trying to cough up the butterflies in his stomach. You looked down and then back up as you picked up a piece of firewood.</p><p>     "Oh, thanks. I like yours. Muscle shirt, the red one this time. Nice choice." You joked. He bit back a smile.</p><p>     "Hey y/n?"</p><p>     "Yeah?" You stood as he started walking towards you. He looked down, watching the sun as it began setting between the trees surrounding you. He scratched the back of his head.</p><p>     "Umm...nevermind." He shook his head, refusing to look at you as he began to brood.</p><p>     "Aw c'mon. You sure?" You asked him, stepping closer to his paused figure.</p><p>     "Yeah." He said.</p><p>     "You sure you're sure?" You asked playfully with a smile. "You can tell me anything Henry." You told him with a smile. The closer you got. The more his heart raced in his chest until it hurt. It became unbearable. He looked up at you with the most conflicted blue eyes you'd ever seen. He leaned down and kissed you in that moment. Happily, you kissed back. Dropping the sticks in your hands to wraps your arms around him. His shaky hands held your waist as you kissed. When he pulled away, he looked into your eyes and examined your smiling face in the light of the setting sun.</p><p>     "Will you uh...go out with me?" He asked. Your smile widened.</p><p>     "Sure!" Is all you could bark out as your heart pounded in your chest and you felt your hormones surge through you. That night, after getting thoroughly high out of your minds, you curled up in a blanket with Henry. His around your shoulder as nestled your face into his neck. Your smile refused to leave as you snuggled up to your new boyfriend.</p><p>     Entirely unaware of the deep and dark gaze of those green eyes. Patrick glared at the two of you. His brain trying to make sense of this public display of affection. He knew that Henry had a thing for you. But he thought nothing of it. After all, who else but he could have you? You were his as far as he was concerned. Up until that moment. He locked his jaw and gritted his teeth as he watched you giggle in his arms. Anger raged through him. This was wrong, this was all wrong. This feeling confused him. What the hell was happening to him? What were YOU doing to him?</p><p>     Things were so different back then. Different from how they were now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vic was at your door within minutes. In that time you had cried yourself into a numb state. A state that teetered between laying down and falling into a deep sleep and doing something drastically violent. Your body tingled with a strange pent up energy and emotional exhaustion. Vic rang the doorbell just as the moon began replacing the sun. About 6 pm.</p><p>     His eyes landed on your shockingly calm form as you swung open the door. He traced from your bare feet, up to your bare legs decorated with bandaids. To your pajama shorts, then up your torso to take note of the wrinkled T-shirt that fell untucked over your bust. He became uneasy when he saw that you weren't looking at him. You starred down at his feet with your wet hair hung loosely over your face so he could barely see your blank gaze. You had clearly just taken a shower.</p><p>     To wash away the sweat and tears you had stood in a long stream of cold water. In the confined space it was like your mind drained itself. Perhaps a method of emotional self-defense. Regardless, you didn't want to look anyone in the eyes. You felt unable to.</p><p>     "You okay?" He asked leaning forward to make his way into the house. You made way for him and closed the door behind you. Starring at the wooden door when you locked it again. You gave a pathetic shrug. "Y/N. You're freaking me out." He told you.</p><p>     "Do you want anything to drink?" You asked, emotionless as you dragged your feet across to floor to your kitchen.</p><p>     "Sure....got beer?" He answered with a huffed. As he examined your demeanor and your inability to look at him. Asking for alcohol almost as a joke or a stab. You never liked to steal beer from your parents out fear that they'd notice. You made your way to the fridge and looked inside.</p><p>     "No beer. Just orange juice, water, and some old coffee." You stated. Vic followed you into the room and leaned on a counter.</p><p>     "Waters fine." He said. So you shuffled along and soon handed him a lukewarm glass of water from the sink. He watched you as you reached your arms out and held yourself by the counter. He took and sip and looked at you. "What made you tell him?" He asked after a painfully silent pause. You chewed on your bottom lip as you stared at the tile counter.</p><p>     "Uh...I don't know." You answered.</p><p>     "You gonna be okay?"</p><p>     "I don't know." Vic gave a loud sigh after your answer. This is why you didn't want Vic. No matter how good of a friend he was to you, he wasn't a caretaker. Belch was the only one with the heart to take care of another. Vic didn't like conflict. Bullying was one thing, but to him, that was nearly harmless fun. But any kind of issue other than a joke made him outrageously uncomfortable. You started swaying back and forth on your feet as you become more and more antsy.</p><p>     "Want to watch a movie?" Vic asked. Trying to get your mind off of everything, anything really. You shook your head. You barley wanted to move. Eventually, you looked up at the swaying Simon the cat clock in the kitchen and saw the time. 6:10.</p><p>    "Shit..." You hissed between your teeth.</p><p>     "What?" He asked with concern.</p><p>     "My parents will be home soon. Fuck. Shit." You cursed as you threw yourself away from the counter and started stomping up the stairs to your room. "We gotta get outta here." You called from the second floor before making it to your room.</p><p>     "Why?"</p><p>     "Because!" You called as you began throwing on an oversized warm sweater and jeans before slipping on some tennis shoes. You hopped down each step in a hurry. "They've been asking too many questions lately and they don't know about it. They can't know about it." You insisted as you pulled him by the arm of his jacket towards the front door. Your eyes were still reluctant to look at him. Your voice still void of emotions and feeling.</p><p>     "Where are we going?" He asked, following you out the door.</p><p>     "A walk. Anywhere but here. I don't care." You said stuffing your house keys in your pocket and starting to walk down the sidewalk. The night was surprisingly bright. The moon shining down on the lazy old town. The air humid and smelling of rain as it had sprinkled earlier that day. The moon's light coming in and out as clouds and thunder threatened to rain again.</p><p>     The night was young, lights in neighboring houses still on. Cars still drove past the two of you as you walked down the long road from your house. Eventually, the sidewalk ended and your feet started crunching down on wet rocks, dirt, and grass under your shoes. You got lost in the crisp sound of your feet stomping down.</p><p>     "Where the hell are we going?" Vic asked, slightly agitated after a long while.</p><p>     "I don't fucking know." You said back.</p><p>     "Do you wanna go back to my place?"</p><p>     "No. I want to keep walking." You told him. He didn't respond. A soft, cold breeze blew by you. Pushing your hair out of your face and making you take a deep breath. The cold washing down your lungs and coming back out your nose. Your hot breath producing a small puff of air. "Hey. Got a smoke?" You asked Vic after a little while. After the path became a sidewalk once again and you began walking into the center of the small town where businesses started to close now at around 8 pm.</p><p>     "I thought pregnant women aren't supposed to smoke." He said, watching you with a confused and knit brow.</p><p>     "Yeah but I wanna smoke." You argued.</p><p>     "Y/N, I'm not gonna let you smoke." He told you. You let out a huff and rolled your eyes. You kept walking through town, realizing how strange the world seemed at night when people were closing down and the night was taking over. Soon most shops and stores were closed and the whole world seemed practically empty. "Hey, let's take a break from walking and sit down, okay?" Vic suggested, stopping by a bench that sat at a bus stop. You ignored him and just kept walking. He sighed and shook his head when he realized you weren't going to stop. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He barked at you from behind.</p><p>     You stopped dead in your tracks and suddenly you felt a wave of rage hit you. Like you were possessed. Vic shifted in his place when you stood there still for a good minute.</p><p>     "I don't know, Vic. I don't know what's wrong with me! I think it a lot all at once." You turned over your shoulder to face him. "Maybe its the stress of senior year that's getting to me. Or yknow, parents can be rough." Vic swallowed and tried to look away from you but your attitude demanded all of his attention. "But its probably pregnancy hormones, so don't worry your pretty little head over me, Vicky." You mocked with a sneer. You turned and began walking again without waiting for a response. Vic jogged to catch up to you and after a while, he spoke again.</p><p>     "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "Its really fucked up what's happening to you." He gave his condolences the best he knew how. You nodded your head.</p><p>     "It's cool. Not your fault I'm such a slut, right?" You jabbed.</p><p>     "No! Fuck that's not what I meant!" He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "I don't know what happened between you guys. Clearly. I was fucking oblivious, okay!? You're not a slut. We all know how Patrick is, for all I know, he forced himself on you, I don't fucking know!" He shouted into the forest beside the dirt road. You let him calm a bit before you spoke again.</p><p>     "I mean he did but...I didn't exactly try to stop him. It wasn't rape, of that's what you mean." You spoke. "I don't know how this happened. How it got here. I tried to tell them. God I tried to tell them...but neither listened to me and now I'm knocked up and I don't..." You trailed off, tears welling up in your eyes and catching your voice. You swallowed harshly. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want it to..." As you began to cry, you felt a hand on your back. You wiped away the stream as he rubbed your back. The most affection Vic had ever given you other than an awkward hug.</p><p>     After you stopped crying and caught your breath, you paused. Realizing that you two had walked all the way to the kissing bridge.</p><p>     "It's okay, Y/N." He told you, keeping a hand on your back as he stood close. You took a few deep breathes before looking up at him.</p><p>     "So how about that smoke?" You asked. He let out an amused chuckle and nodded.</p><p>     "Alright, fine. But if that thing comes out an alien its not my fault."</p><p>     "Oh, that's gonna happen anyway." You joked with a sniff and a wipe of snot from your nose. You watched him take out his pack of cigs and hand you one before placing one to his pink lips. He leaned against the railing of the bridge before lighting and taking a drag. He went to light yours, doing so as you held it in your hand. You held it to your lips, looking down on what had felt like getting back to an old habit. Or like walking back into your old middle school classroom. Or seeing an old acquaintance. But it never got to your lips. The flicker of a reflection caught your eye before you could.</p><p>     That undeniable license plate of the Trans-Am shone brightly in the moonlight. The car was parked right on the bridge, under the tunnel to the side where it hid with the lights turned off. You threw the cig down to your side and let your jaw go slack as you starred in disbelief.</p><p>     "You got to be fucking kidding me." You spat out. Vic turned and looked behind him to see the car.</p><p>     "Oh shit." He looked between it and you before you noticed movement inside the vehicle. "I mean I always suspected Belch, but those two, together?" He tried to pull a gay joke. You glared at him, not amused. Any other day you'd bust out laughing, but not now. You looked at each other before Vic took another drag and nodded before walking to it. You hung your arms over and leaned on the red wooden railing of the bridge. Dropping the cigarette into the rushing water below. You heard the car door open and turned your head to watch Belch step out of a large cloud of grey smoke as it flew out of the car.</p><p>     "Getting high? Really?" You huffed, agitated as you watched him talk with Vic. They looked at you awkwardly before talking again. Belch looked back in the car. You saw Henry's hand wave in the car to Vic and your heart sunk into your gut. You felt sick all over again. You sighed and turned to walk away, but not before stomping to a halt. A slim black figure underneath a street lamp stood. The silhouette stood there for a long while, watching before it moved. It's long legs striding towards you quickly. You swallowed hard and began backing up towards the car.</p><p>     "What's wrong, princess?" The figure's voice cooed as it made its way through the shadows. It stopped there, letting itself get lost in the darkness and watched you as you watched it. "No...no princess doesn't suit you no more." He stated before swaying charismatically into the moonlight and into view. Those glassy green eyes dug into yours as Patrick's face came into view. His porcelain skin and dark hair were striking in the light. "My Goddess." He said, lovingly.</p><p>     "Get away from me." You croaked. Patrick shook his head and let out a disturbing chuckled.</p><p>     "You can't from me baby. You and I...we're meant to be." He smiled.</p><p>     "Fuck off." You spat.</p><p>     "You don't get it. That thing in you, it ain't human." He stepped forward.</p><p>     "The fuck are you talking about?" You crinkled your nose in confusion.</p><p>     "Ain't no other bitch that's taken my seed like you and had it plant. You're the only one. You're THE one." He was too close for comfort now. His lithe fingers reaching for you. You stumbled back as you spoke back.</p><p>     "That's now how that works you dumb piece of shit!!" You shouted.</p><p>     "Y/N!" Belch shouted behind you. You looked back to see him and Vic rushing over towards you as Henry stood idly by the car. You let out a gasp when Patrick grabbed your arm and whispered in your ear.</p><p>     "I knew it. I knew you were mine. That bitch Henry is nothing. I am a god and you are m-mine. MINE." He growled as you shrugged and pulled yourself out of his reach as Belch and Vic met beside you. He paused and looked at his friends before smiling again. "Afternoon fellas."</p><p>     "Get away from her Pat." Belch warned as he stepped in front of you.</p><p>     "This doesn't concern you," Patrick told him with a sneer.</p><p>     "Get the fuck away from my girl Hockstetter!" Henry called from the car. Patrick's eyes traced back up to him. You looked back at Henry with a sense of affection. You were still his girl to him.</p><p>     "I fucked her yknow!" Patrick yelled at him. "Better than you ever could have!" Henry took a moment to respond.</p><p>     "I know..." He said.</p><p>     "You told him?" You whispered to Belch, who just nodded with an apologetic look. Patrick laughed triumphantly.</p><p>     "You make a great cuck, Bowers!" Pat called.</p><p>     "Fuck you!" Henry shouted, humiliated. "She's still my girlfriend you psycho bitch!" He made his way towards you as Vic pulled you away to the side by your shoulder. He kept you leaning against the railing as you watched Henry approach Patrick, standing behind Belch still. Belch, being bigger than the two stood and acted as a barrier. "Move." He told Belch who looked back at him with a shocked look.</p><p>     "Henry-"</p><p>     "I said move!" He shouted at him, forcing the poor guy to the side, to you.</p><p>     "What are you gonna do, cuck?" Patrick hissed. "You can't take her from me. Not again." Henry didn't respond. They glared at each other for a long moment.</p><p>     "Guys, stop. Just...back off take a breath." Vic suggested with a calm, concerned voice.</p><p>     "Please...I don't want anyone to get hurt." You pleaded.</p><p>     "Too late!" Henry shouted at you. You shook as you watched his angry eyes glare at you with hate. You got lost in them, fear taking over you. You didn't even notice Patrick move until it was too late. Henry's face suddenly flashed from hate to surprise and pain. He looked over to see the cause where Patrick stood. A firm hand on his shoulder and the other wrapped around a knife that he had lodged within Henry's stomach. You let out a shocked cry.</p><p>     Patrick breathed heavily as he pulled away to let Henry hold his hand to the now bleeding wound. He let out a choked sound before he glared up at the boy and swung a fist. Landing on the tall boy's cheek. Patrick let out a humored grunt as he grabbed his face before turning back. He watched Henry reach in his pocket with his other hand and flick out his pocket knife. You quivered beside Vic.</p><p>     "Reggie! Do something!" You shouted as the two started to circle each other. Belch's eyes were wide with shock and confusion. They moved so fast. He rand out to grab one and pull them away from each other before it got any worse. But Henry lashed out and sliced into his arm forcing the poor guy back to the side before they threw blows between the two. They hopped around each other, stabbing and slashing at each other. Dodging as Henry held his deep wound on his stomach. At one point, Patrick said 'fuck it' and threw himself at Henry. Knocking the two of them over the railing of the bridge and into the woods beside it. "Stop!!" You cried as you watched them disappear from sight. The three of you looked into the darkness, listening to now muffled and far off grunts. You lifted your leg to follow before Vic pulled you back by the waist.</p><p>     The three of you waited in agony for it to be over. Watching the trees, knowing that there was nothing you could do. You collapsed to the road as you waited, watching with blurry vision as Vic knelt down beside you with bated breath.</p><p>     Your heart burned as you heard the cracking of a branch close by. Your eyes wide as you saw the shifting of dark shapes in the woods. Ringed fingers grabbed the railing before pulling the blood-covered body of Patrick up with them. That damned smile coated with his own blood stood there victorious. Patrick held his chest up as he caught his breath.</p><p>     "Cunt gave a good fight." He laughed out of breath. You shook your head in disbelief, shaking in remorse. Henry is gone, forever. You starred up at your lover. Your boyfriend's murderer with hatred. "Aww, don't be angry with me my love." Patrick relaxed and held out his blood-covered arms. "You were always mine." He said affectionately. You stood, shaking. Rage flowing through your veins as you huffed and you puffed. Patrick's feet shuffled towards you in his worn-out state. In a moment of pure adrenalin, you rushed forward.</p><p>You rammed yourself into his chest, causing him to fly back and to the side. You screamed a blood-curdling cry as you used every bit of strength to force Patrick over the railing above the rushing water below. His height, and his exhaustion aided in your successful effort. You were able to push him over. You held onto the railing as you watched him fall. He let out a shocked grunt and confused cry as he fell. It was the first and last time you saw fear in Patrick's eyes. Forcing him to face his mortality.</p><p>Patrick's head must have hit a rock below because a harsh cracking sound followed his impact. His eyes staring up at you as all life left them. He lay there, trapped between rocks as the water washed over and shook his lifeless body. Eventually prying him lose, and taking him away and out of sight. You watched him go. No one said a word after that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shadows of tall trees flashed over the vehicle as it drove down an old paved road. The bright blue Maine sky peeking down unto it through the tops of trees. Light flickered within the car as it made its way. The sound of the summer air rushing past the old car. The Trans Am flew down the road, turning a corner on a particularly disheveled road.</p><p>     The driver glanced between the name of the streets and the crumpled piece of paper in his hands. His nose scrunched up and he squinted harshly to find his way through. At one point he knew every road in Derry by heart. It even surprised him that he needed directions now. But he guessed that four years away does that to a person.</p><p>     His stomach turned and his heart raced when he entered the small town just a few moments ago. He hadn't felt so uneasy in years. He took deep breaths as he turned a corner into the parking lot of an old apartment building. A few of the residence sat in fold-out chairs smoking and drinking their Saturday away.</p><p>     He parked the car and sat there for a moment. He took a deep breath as he read the address one more time on the paper. He'd never been there before, not even when he lived in Derry. It was a mystery to him. The buildings certainly weren't new. They were old, some crumbling with half-assed repairs. It made his heart sink into his chest to be there.</p><p>     He wondered what she would look like now. The last time he laid his eyes on her, she was waving goodbye outside of Derry's old courthouse. He didn't want to remember the trial, or the events prior. But that was impossible. He thought about it too much for his liking anyway. It kept him up some nights. He had nightmares about it.</p><p>     He and Victor had testified in the case. Stating that she didn't mean to kill him, but he had killed her boyfriend and when he went to do the same to her she pushed him over the edge. The body of Patrick had never been found, leaving some to theorize that he was still alive. But that was bullshit anyway, they saw him die. They watched his lifeless body float down the quarry. But without his body, they couldn't find any evidence. And so the case was dismissed. She was free to go.</p><p>     Reginald stepped out of the car and closed it behind him as he looked for the right apartment. He walked across the roughly paved lot to the men sitting in chairs outside of their building. They watched him with squinted eyes as he approached.</p><p>    "Can I help you?" One man groaned, taking a gulp of his cheap beer. His belly bounced with his jowls as he cleared his throat. They glared at the newcomer.</p><p>     "I'm looking for apartment 235." He told them. They looked at one another with emotionless eyes before the one just pointed past himself.</p><p>     "Down that path, on your second left."</p><p>     "Thanks." He dismissed himself and followed the path. The wet green grass under his boots made an obnoxious 'shlosh' sound that repeated itself as he walked deeper into the buildings. In the center was a kid's playground made of old plastic and metal. It was covered with graffiti to the point you couldn't tell what color it was before. It had been there for years. No children played there, but he could hear children's laughter and shouting coming from somewhere beyond a few of the apartments. Reginald couldn't imagine being outside so much in the humidity anymore. How did kids do it? He wiped away the sweat from the back of his neck and sighed as he came across the number.</p><p>     He stopped in front of the door which sat on a concrete slab. It was right beside a metal staircase which led up to more tenants. It took him a good long moment before he got the courage to lean forward and knock. The few seconds between his knocking and the answer was painful. Maybe she wasn't home. Maybe he had the wrong building. He hoped so. But before he shuffled his feet away to walk away, the door came open with a smack.</p><p>     A young woman stood there with her arm stretched for the door. Her eyes were dull and heavy bags hung underneath them. Her mouth in a tight frown. Her hair a mess, pulled back in a ponytail that hung to her shoulders. Her neck was thinner than Reggie remembered it being. She had lost weight, a noticeable amount to the point where it made him uncomfortable to see her so disheveled. Once her eyes found him, they lit up. Her frown slowly turned into a cute smile that brightened his heart. Her posture straightened.</p><p>     "Belch!" She cheered, opening her arms to him with a tired smile. Reggie let out a laugh at the old name he hadn't heard in years. He wrapped his big arms around her in a tight squeeze. "It's so good to see you!" She held onto him tightly. </p><p>     "Good to see you too, Y/N." He spoke softly into her shoulder. They rocked from side to side for a moment before she pulled away to look at him.</p><p>     "Christ, look at you Mr. Graduate!" She declared with pride as she stepped back to take a look at her old friend. He wasn't nearly as chubby as he used to be. Though he will always be big and tall, now he was more chiseled and defined. He wasn't the kid she knew anymore, he was all grown up with a degree in engineering. It made her a little sad to see him so different. It was bittersweet to see him again at all.</p><p>     "You look great." He lied, trying to be nice. She scoffed and pulled him into the living room of the apartment. A small two-bedroom with stained tan carpets and plaster on the walls to cover old cracks and holes.</p><p>     "Sorry, the place is a mess. It's just, been hard to find time to clean with the kid And work, and the price of daycare just keeps going up and up and...I'm sorry. Can I get you something to drink?" She asked with a sigh and sad brows.</p><p>     "Waters fine." Reggie smiled.</p><p>     "You sure you don't want a beer?" Y/N asked with a smile as she walked to the quaint kitchen. He chuckled and rubbed his chin as he thought. He looked up at her raised brows and knowing smile.</p><p>     "Sure." He shrugged. They sat on the couch in front of a small box Tv on a table against the wall. The place was just as humid as it was outside, just a few degree cooler. It provided little relief.</p><p>     "So, I wanna know everything about college. Tell me everything." She demanded as she sipped her drink in her hand.</p><p>     "Well uh...it really wasn't that interesting. Pretty mundane. Nothing special." He tried to dismiss the subject nervously.</p><p>     "What? C'mon, no parties? No girls?"</p><p>     "Nah not really. Not a whole lot of time," he placed the bottle to his lips and took a small swig, "pretty sure I got all that out of my system-" he paused to throw out a hand to the air and make a pushing motion away from himself awkwardly, "way...before." He didn't want to mention anything from before. He had promised himself he wouldn't be weird about it. But he couldn't help it. Y/N nodded her head with a knowing smile. She knew he was trying to be polite and not bring up the past. It was fine with her. She was the one who faced the past every day of her life since. She was stuck in Derry. While Reginald and Victor went off to college.</p><p>     "You hear from Vic at all?" She asked him after a minute. Reggie looked away and held his mouth open as he thought before closing it and shaking his head.</p><p>     "Not since he transferred, no. You?"</p><p>     "We used to talk on the phone but he stopped calling a year or so ago," she took a drink, "I thought you two were pretty close."</p><p>     "I thought we were too." His eyes wandered in the distance, far away from her. They sat in silence and sipped their drinks.</p><p>     "I never really got to thank you." She told him as her eyes tore themselves away from the floor to him.</p><p>     "For what?"</p><p>     "For everything. For testifying in court and...all that shit." She drank the last of her beer before leaning over to place the empty bottle on the coffee table. Reggie looked up to a shelf that sat above their heads. A framed picture of an infant boy in Y/N's arms sat beside another of the same boy a few years older.</p><p>     "Is this him?" Reggie asked, taking the picture frame and staring at the picture of the four-year-old.</p><p>     "Yup, that's him."</p><p>     "Jesus, he's the spitting imagine of him." He declared absent-mindedly with surprise. Y/N smiled and nodded.</p><p>     "He looks like his daddy. No DNA test required." She said with a sad tone that hung over his head.</p><p>     "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"</p><p>     "It's fine. Everyone knows what happened now, no use in trying to hide it," she let out a sad sight and looked at the picture with him, "he's smart."</p><p>     "Where is he?" He looked up at her.</p><p>     "Down for a nap. He's a good sleeper. Hard sleeper. Makes everything so much easier." She told him as he placed the picture back on the shelf. When his eyes came back down, the same boy was standing beside the arm of the couch behind his mother. It startled Reginald. He jumped slightly and tensed before speaking.</p><p>     "Oh hey there, kiddo." He croaked. Y/N turned her head to meet the glassy eyes of the child.</p><p>     "Baby!" She declared, a little surprised as well. The little boy looked at her with big eyes that watched knowingly.</p><p>     "Momma." He squeaked. She reached out and pulled him up into her lap.</p><p>     "Speak of the devil," she wrapped her arms around the little waist of the boy as he looked away to the television, he stared at the black screen, "honey, this is a friend of momma's from high school." She told him. Though he was completely disinterested as he just sat there looking around the room. He pointed at the black box across the room from him and babbled something at her. "Tv?" She asked and the boy nodded. "Exscuse me." She told Reggie and sat him down in front of the Tv and turned on for him. The child sat contently, mindlessly watching cartoons.</p><p>     "He even has his eyes." Reggie said quietly.</p><p>     "Yeah." Y/N agreed as she sat on the couch.</p><p>     "I'm sorry Y/N." He told her, placing a hand on her hand as it sat on the couch closest to him. She shrugged her shoulders and held his hand.</p><p>     "Nothing I haven't come to terms with already. He wouldn't have known his father either way." She told him. "But I guess Patrick won in the end, didn't he?" He didn't know how to respond to that, so he just stayed silent until she spoke again. "I keep hearing these hilarious rumors that people have seen him around town. That he survived that fall....yknow that day on the bridge when you found me with him and took me away? I was thinking about jumping myself, but he told me it wouldn't kill me. Thinking about it, it makes me wonder if it's true."</p><p>     "You know it's not." He gripped her hand tighter.</p><p>     "I have to drive across that bridge every day to get to work. And sometimes when it's real late at night, I've seen Henry. I've seen him walking along the side. Sometimes he appears in the passanger seat of my car. But he always disappears before I can say anything."</p><p>     "Y/N-"</p><p>     "It sounds crazy but he's there." They sat and listened to the sound of the tv for a little while.</p><p>     "If there's anything I can do for you. Please, let me know." He told her. She gave a sad smile and looked into his eyes.</p><p>     "Stay for dinner?" She asked, hope in her eyes.</p><p>     "Alright. I'll stay." She smiled wide and squeezed his hand tightly before pulling him into a tight hug.</p><p>     "Thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>